The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 12 Sony's E3 Reveal
by Noire2015
Summary: *AKA Sony's E3 Press Conference Big Reveal* Amy and Adrian goes on a double date with Grace and Mona to Sony's E3 Press Conference 2013 where they reveal the new Playstation 4 console but Ocelot comes by and captures the Playstation 4 console and meanwhile Angela and Spencer are on the hunt to bring Mike Sandoval to justice while Madison makes a move on her best friend Lauren.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 12 Sony's E3 Press Conference Big Reveal

(The story continues when Adam Lanza killed his mother for working at Sandy Hook Elementary School and loving her students which made Adam go to that school and shot a few staff members along with 20 students as Amy and Adrian goes to Thomas Jefferson Hospital to get a jar of sperm and a strap on so Amy could use the sperm to get Adrian pregnant and have a baby together while Aria was once again being harassed by Ezra and threatens her to go back out with him or he'll leak their secret video to Caleb to expose Aria and Hanna's lesbian affair but instead Aria wasn't gonna have it and with the help of Hanna they snuck to Ezra's apartment and deletes the video from his phone and when Ezra found out about it he goes to Hanna's house and snaps at Aria which causes Hanna to step up and defends Aria telling him to leave her alone and she's done with him and after Ezra eventually gave up and leaves Hanna's house Aria rewards Hanna with vigorous sex and meanwhile after all the detective search that Angela and Spencer were doing it is revealed that Mike Sandoval was not only Adam Lanza's psychiatrist but he was indeed behind the Sandy Hook Incident when he encourages Adam to kill his mother and also kill the students that she adored and another biggest twist is that Mike's been on Ocelot's side the entire time and is a crooked cop, in this story after Mike Sandoval has been exposed Angela and Spencer plans to track him down as the E3 2013 is underway as Amy and Adrian only wants to go to the Sony's E3 Press Conference when they found out that Sony is planning on revealing a new Playstation console as Ocelot comes up a plan to ruin Sony's E3 Conference while Madison attempts to make a move on her best friend Lauren.)

Chapter 1: Maybe You Should Leave Town

At Big Shell and at Ocelot's office during the meeting Ocelot had just got done explaining Mike Sandoval about the situation as Mike comes up with a better solution. "But if we"-said Mike. Mike pauses briefly while Ocelot Trump Makarov and Alex just sits there at the conference desk and then Mike gets up from his seat putting his hands on his waist while there was long silence and Trump is only seen leaning against the wall and the look on his face he doesn't seem surprised. "But he can?-" said Mike. "Jesus Christ" said Makarov. "So this means eh?-" said Mike. Makarov just shakes his head no while Alex sits next to him with her hand curled up against her chin in disbelief. "But?-" said Mike. "So you were Adam's psychiatrist after all huh?" said Trump. "And Adam was Mike's patient and you let him do some random killings at a school on your behalf" said Ocelot. "Hmm, Hmm, Hmm" said Alex. "I didn't think he would actually do it, he didn't seem all that harmless" said Mike. "You of all psychiatrists should know never judge from their appearance I get you tried to help the boy and because he killed those students at the school Spencer and that Latino chick is going to dig in and find out what really happened and they could link up to you and if that happens they will know you've been playing both sides and Angela could send in more FBI after us all because of your actions" said Ocelot. "So do you have any evidence that you may have that could link up to you and Adam by any chance?" said Alex. "I cleared out everything out of my office as fast as possible, and let me try to understand this, so I've been helping this patient of mine for weeks trying to make his life better and tell his mom how he feels but if she doesn't understand it then he needed to take some action and so he eventually took action but realized at that moment he knew that he fucked up and took his own life and got Angela and Spencer on the case and are possibly closing in on us all because my teachings didn't really go all the way that I planned" said Mike. Trump leans on the wall and covers his mouth trying not to laugh and Mike notices this. "Hey Trump this is my ass here" said Mike. "That's true Mr. Sandoval but it does have a certain charm to it they manufactured an issue to get paid we manufactured an issue to get you to be a undercover detective to get Angela and her team off our backs and now those two lesbian lovers are in the way somehow but we'll have to deal with those two another time while we focus on getting rid of Angela and Spencer because everybody's getting what they need behind some mentally disabled patient who goes shooting up a fucking school" said Trump. "If the two lesbian lovers are involved in this they will be disposed of and ultimately executed without further notice at the least and beyond that a criminal prosecution on meddling on our state of affairs and perjury charges is probable" said Ocelot. "So why you saying we call a press conference we say hey by the way all that stuff about me trying to get a mentally disabled kid's life back together but ends up killing the school's staff members including 20 students and the governor cutting the safety net and us doing everything in our power to help a fucking kid, hey guess what that, that, the jokes on us" said Mike. "Not to mention that the evidence the kid may have at his house you know your psychiatrist card you gave him and if Angela finds it, she could come tracking down on you and I sure as hell hope you somehow scratched your name off that card you and us could collapse as well" said Alex. Mike holds his head as he can't take the stress anymore. "I don't fucking believe this" said Mike. Mike points at Ocelot and Makarov. "You two are on point here, word to this gets down to New York Angela and Spencer are going to wreck me with it and if it comes to that, you guys drop on your swords so help me" said Mike. "How does word not get out once we kill the two lesbian lovers, never mind sending them to the grand jury for meddling in our state of affairs" said Trump. "The two lesbian lovers who are connected to this, they got to go, you cannot be telling me I have to live with this" said Ocelot. "Ocelot sir if you two will excuse us we are going to discuss this first as a matter of public policy, until we can reason the best way to address do nothing and speak to no one about any of this and if this becomes public in the wrong way a lot of people who are legally responsible for the situation good people who are nonetheless in a supervisory role here are going to suffer, that's not the outcome that anyone wants" said Alex. "What Alex is saying that we need to be very careful about how to proceed" said Mike. Trump sighs. "I wish I was still at the newspaper so I could write on this mess, it's too fucking good" said Trump. "Mike?" said Alex. "Yes Alex?" said Mike. "Just to clarify something you did made sure you got everything out of your office right?" said Alex. "Yeah I did" said Mike. "Like your portfolio your recording sessions with the patient or anything else that connects you with Adam" said Alex. "Oh shit, that's just it" said Mike. "Oh shit this is getting pretty tense" said Trump. "What is it?" said Alex. "Because I had to resign and rush out of their I left the recording tape under my desk" said Mike. "Oh damn" said Makarov. "See I told you this was getting good" said Trump. "Maybe you should leave town" said Alex. "No I need to get that tape there can be no mistakes" said Mike. "Alex is right the FBI could be here any moment and could take us all with you so if I were you I wouldn't risk that change but leave while you still can" said Ocelot. "Sorry but this is another mistake I cannot handle and after I get the tape and the FBI shows up I am not here" said Mike. "We'll cover you" said Ocelot. "If we must" said Makarov. Mike leaves Ocelot's office. "Well he's a goner" said Makarov. "Don't worry he'll do just find but I need to fill in some more papers so I could be the next president and Ocelot fill me in when something happens okay" said Trump. "Noted" said Ocelot. Trump then leaves Ocelot's office. "And then there were three" said Makarov. "I love to stay here and chat with you guys but this fucking idiot is gonna get himself caught so looks like I'll have a sisterly reunion with Spencer and hold her off if I can" said Alex. "You go do that then" said Ocelot. "Oh Alex baby later on tonight will you come over to my house after I get off and I'll let you play Sonic Adventure?" said Makarov. "Sure if I come back here late let me know and I'll meet you" said Alex. "Okay" said Makarov. "I love you" said Alex. "I love you too" said Makarov. Alex gets up and leaves Ocelot's office and Makarov is seen looking at Alex's butt as she walks out the door and whistles. "Finally just the two of us" said Ocelot. "Just like old times and by the way you are a great matchmaker" said Makarov. "Well can't leave you hanging you know" said Ocelot. "Alright while things are still going why not look up what's happening online" said Makarov.

Chapter 2: A Beautiful Steamy Morning

At Hanna's house and in her room Hanna and Aria are sleeping on the bed under the covers naked and it was most likely that Caleb never showed up like he was suppose to as Hanna was the first one to wake up while Aria is still sleeping and Hanna lifts up the covers off of Aria to see her sleeping and stares at her titties as they slowly move up and down while she breathes and a moment sooner Aria sleeps on her side facing her back towards Hanna allowing Hanna to look at Aria's butt which turns Hanna on so Hanna attempts to wake Aria up by slowly rubbing her butt and Aria doesn't wake up from this and so Hanna hugs Aria from behind and cuddles with her kissing her neck as Aria finally wakes up and laughs. "Aww good morning you" said Aria. "Good morning to you too my sweet Aria" said Hanna. Hanna and Aria starts kissing each other. "Hmm that was so much fun" said Aria. Hanna rubs Aria's face. "I think I'm getting the hang of the girl on girl action" said Hanna. Hanna rubs and squeezes Aria's titties. "So Caleb never came luckily" said Aria. "He couldn't make it last night" said Hanna. "When's he coming back?" said Aria. "Sometimes today" said Hanna. Hanna kisses Aria's shoulder. "Hopefully not anytime soon" said Aria. "Oh Aria there is also I never told you" said Hanna. "What's that?" said Aria. "Now I kinda I wished I went to that hotel room with you and Amy instead of me having phone sex with Caleb in the car" said Hanna. Aria places her hand on Hanna's face to rub it and smiles. "Aww did you want to fuck us both?" said Aria. "Yeah but Aria you were madly in love with that girl you needed to be alone with her" said Hanna. "That's fine but if Amy decides to come back to me, you and me will have a threesome with her" said Aria. Hanna then rubs Aria's stomach. "Okay so let's stop talking about your ex lover and my boyfriend for the time being I want to share my morning with you as long as we have to" said Hanna. Aria turns around to face Hanna and places her hands on Hanna's face. "I would've told you the same thing hun" said Aria. This time it goes silent as Hanna and Aria are kissing each other on their lips passionately until they start with the tongue licking and when Aria and Hanna starts rubbing each other's bodies the covers slides off of them exposing their naked bodies as Hanna holds on to Aria while they are still kissing and rolls to the side to be on top of Aria kissing her lips still while Aria is rubbing Hanna's hair like crazy until Aria eventually rubs Hanna's back all the way down to Hanna's butt and rubs it gently which leads Hanna to slide down and kisses Aria's neck and kisses her titties and licks them for a brief second as Aria lets out a brief moan and then Hanna starts kissing Aria's stomach and even licks Aria's navel as the camera zooms in on Hanna's tongue as her tongue is circling around Aria's navel and sucks on it and then ends up sucking Aria's pussy while Aria lifts back and holds on to Hanna's bed stand. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Aria. While Hanna continues to suck Aria's pussy Aria's titties is seen bouncing and Aria is even enjoying her love making with her best friend as Hanna is even seen licking Aria's pussy in the processing and even slurps it and even kisses it at one point until Hanna holds Aria by her thighs and turns her over with her pussy still in her mouth as this time Aria is on top of Hanna as Aria is performing face sitting on Hanna while Hanna continues to suck Aria's pussy while her titties are bouncing and also Hanna's pussy is seen on the reflection on Hanna's mirror as she keeps on shaking it up and down due to her sucking Aria's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH,OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Aria. Hanna reaches for Aria's titties and squeezes them as Aria rubs Hanna's hands in the process and Aria eventually came into Hanna's mouth as Hanna licks all the cum off of Aria's pussy and then Hanna slides down from under Aria as Hanna gets Aria to lay flat on her stomach and Hannah gets on top of Aria on her back and Hanna and Aria kissed each other on their lips letting Aria tasting her own cum as Hanna kisses Aria's back and this kisses her back which made Aria looks back at Hanna with her mouth open and makes a sexy reaction and shortly Hanna starts kissing Aria's butt and then sucks her pussy from behind and licks it. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Aria. The next shot shows Aria laying on top of Hanna and they start to kiss each other really hard and passionately which leads Aria to suck Hanna's titties and licks them. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Hanna. Hanna is seen rubbing Aria's butt and then Aria's raises her butt in the air only to get down to suck Hanna's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Hanna. On the next shot Aria and Hanna are seen 69ing each other as they lick and suck each other's pussies and they both slurp so loud that they even lick each other's cums until they eventually gets worn out from the sex as in the next shot Aria and Hanna cuddles with each other. "Oh wow Aria you are really amazing" said Hanna. "So are you Hanna, you're really not that bad for a straight girl" said Aria. "I love doing this Aria, I didn't think pussy eating can be so, so-" said Hanna. "Addicting yes" said Aria. "I believe you tried to offer me to have sex with you back at the hotel and I was like I am not gay" said Hanna. "Yeah something like that" said Aria. "Aria I don't know if I am straight anymore" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna kissed each other. "Hanna don't worry about your sexuality like who cares if you're gay just accept who you are" said Aria. "True you are my best friend and you're the first girl I had sex with, well I might as well count us being drunk together but this is different" said Hanna. "Yeah we were young and didn't know any better" said Aria. "Is it wrong that I may be in love with you?" said Hanna. "Hanna that is something we both can't answer" said Aria. "Yeah" said Hanna. "Come on let's go another round" said Aria. "Sure why not" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna are kissing each other as Hanna's cell phone rings. "Oh let me get that" said Hanna. Hanna gets up from bed to take her phone out her pants pocket which was on the floor and answers it. "Hello" said Hanna. "Hey baby it's me" said Caleb. "Oh hey Caleb" said Hanna. Aria is shocked that Caleb has finally called Hanna all of the sudden especially in a bad situation. "Listen baby sorry I didn't make it over last night I had to rebuild my computer again for like the 4th time" said Caleb. "No, no it's fine I understand" said Hanna. "So what you're doing over there?" said Caleb. "Oh watching TV" said Hanna. "Oh sweet and also I'll be seeing you in a hour so I'll see you then" said Caleb. "Ok I'll see you" said Hanna. "I love you" said Caleb. "I love you too" said Hanna. Hanna hangs up. "That was Caleb and he's gonna be here in a hour" said Hanna. "Oh damn, but hey it was fun until it lasted" said Aria. "Well I could say that we need to stop but, I don't think we're ever gonna stop" said Hanna. "Until I finally get a girlfriend" said Aria. That comment kinda made Hanna feel bad for Aria and decides to make up her mind. "Ok 1 more hour and if comes in you're climbing out the window" said Hanna. "Sure thing" said Aria. Hanna gets back on her bed and lays on top of Aria as they start kissing each other and gets back to having their morning sex again.

Chapter 3: The Sisters Reunite

Meanwhile Spencer is coming out of the supermarket with shopping bags and carries them to her car and opens her trunk to put her shopping bags in the trunk and closes it and when she tries to get in her car Alex comes back and grabs Spencer and slams her against the car window. "OHHH" said Spencer. "Ah ha you thought you could get rid of me that easy huh?" said Alex. "What the fuck are you talking about?" said Spencer. Spencer's face is smushed to the glass window. "Don't say you forgotten me Spencer" said Alex. Spencer then recognizes Alex's voice and turns around to face her. "Holy shit Alex, what are you doing here?" said Spencer. "Surprised to see your twin sister again eh, you may have foiled my plans for the last time and if it wasn't for you Mona would still be part of my team" said Alex. "It can't be A is gone" said Spencer. "Because of you Mona pretended to be on my side only because she wanted your pussy and she achieved her goal and I was used" said Alex. "So it was you who keep sending the messages to me and my friends" said Spencer. "Look we have enternitive to do things my way, let's not start by pulling fingers shall we" said Alex. "So you're really Uber A are you?" said Spencer. "Well Spencer you took everything away from me, you were always the smart one and everyone's favorite and you even stole my love interest Toby and that fine ass Ricky" said Alex. "Look Alex these things just happen alright and why didn't you ask Toby out when we broke up?" said Spencer. "He wasn't interested" said Alex. "The way you act ain't no one is going to fall for you" said Spencer. "Now you wish you hadn't say that" said Alex. "What's that suppose to mean?" said Spencer. "Well I am dating your ex boyfriend" said Alex. "I knew you were dating Toby" said Spencer. "No not him the man who was so crazy about you and he wanted to fuck your brains out and you didn't even let him" said Alex. "Makarov" said Spencer. "Yes him he is such a sweet man and he didn't deserve that kind of rejection" said Alex. "Look the motherfucker tried to rape me" said Spencer. "So what, what's the big deal that he rapes you he just wanted your pussy but thanks to me I done your dirty work and allow him to rape me" said Alex. "Um Alex you cannot allow someone to rape you" said Spencer. "The sex with Makarov is good and he is so happy with me" said Alex. "Alex Makarov is no good he is one of those sick perverts" said Spencer. "I don't mind, you're just jealous" said Alex. "Why should I, at least I have a man who deeply loves me for the way I am" said Spencer. "And so do I and that makes us to of us" said Alex. Alex smiles at Spencer. "Well congratulations" said Spencer. Alex walks around in circles a bit. "No congratulations, you done some fine detective work Spence" said Alex. Alex faces Spencer who gets a little surprised. "I'm sorry could you speak into my good ear I thought I heard you called me Spence" said Spencer. "Maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you are more than just a pet dick" said Alex. Alex wraps her arms around Spencer and kisses Spencer on her lips and leans her on the hood of her car as a saxophone music plays while Spencer and Alex are kissing each other and then Alex bites Spencer's lower lip and lets go. "Wow sis you're still playing the old routine card aren't you?" said Spencer. "Just like old times is it?" said Alex. "Um sure whatever you say" said Spencer. "Just don't get in my way okay" said Alex. "Whatever it is you are planning you won't get away with this" said Spencer. Spencer holds Alex face and kisses her passionately on her lips until he security guard came by. "Hey, hey lesbians you two have to take that somewhere else, this ain't the tunnel of love" said Security Guard. "Jeez dude that's my fucking sister" said Alex. "Yeah keep your mind off the gutter like damn dude that is my twin sister" said Spencer. "Well you two do look alike" said Security Guard. Spencer and Alex smiles at the guard. "Yup we're twins" said Spencer and Alex. "Alright well what ever sisterly love you have take that elsewhere" said Security Guard. "Aww you're no fun" said Alex. Security Guard walks off as Spencer gets up off the hood of her car. "Come on backseat I need to have a word with you" said Alex. "Okay" said Spencer. Spencer opens the back door and lets Alex goes in first and lays her back on the car seat while Spencer gets in and closes the door and then lays on top of Alex as Spencer's titties bumps into Alex's titties and they start to kiss each other with passion and Spencer rubs Alex face while Alex rubs her back as Spencer and Alex continues to kiss each other until it gets to the point her Alex lifts Spencer's shirt a bit exposing her lower back and just holds on to Spencer's lower back and gently rubs it while Spencer and Alex's titties are seen rubbing against each other while Alex rubs Spencer's butt but only to make sure Spencer isn't carrying anything in her pocket and the kissing stops as the two sisters cuddle with each other. "Oh Spencer as much as I still hate you I still love you" said Alex. "Save it you're no sister of mine" said Spencer. "Still in the denial huh we may not be in love but we always enjoy making out when we were kids" said Alex. "Yeah" said Spencer. "Damn if only Makarov was here he would've loved this" said Alex. "Don't even think about it" said Spencer. Spencer leans on Alex's chest while Alex rubs her back. "Ok seriously sis let's talk business" said Alex. "What are you up to?" said Spencer. "You still running errand for that Latino bitch are you?" said Alex. "Angela why yes she is my boss after all" said Spencer. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up together since you two always hang out together while your boyfriend is all home alone" said Alex. "Angela isn't gay and plus she has a boyfriend and he is some kind of a gangster" said Spencer. "Well mark my words if I ever catch you are Angela meddling in our states of affair we will kill you if I have to" said Alex. "And who is the we you're talking about?" said Spencer. "My master Revolver Ocelot" said Alex. "Shit I should've of known why you work for that prick?" said Spencer. "I have my reasons Spencer, I despise you and I want this world to have a better economy and I want to have the man of my dreams which I do recently" said Alex. "Don't come crying to me if he rapes you or tortures you" said Spencer. "Makarov and me have so much in common and its all thanks to you he only likes girls who looks like you and I'm one of them" said Alex. "Good for you and I do not want to come to your wedding" said Spencer. "If he ever propose to me then no I'm not inviting you" said Alex. "Alex just do me a favor and join my side and come live with me until I buy you a new house and I'll even have sex with you if I have to" said Spencer. Alex laughs. "Oh silly you that may have worked for Mona but it isn't gonna work for me because I am not joining you ever" said Alex. "Please Alex" said Spencer. "Just face it Spencer me and you are enemies and we always have been and at some point I may have to kill you if you ever try to ruin my plans and help Donald Trump to be president" said Alex. "You wouldn't dare" said Spencer. "The judgement is decided I will follow my own path" said Alex. "Then you leave me no choice" said Spencer. "May the best women win sis" said Alex. "Game on" said Spencer. "Ohh I haven't heard that in awhile and other than that I'm game" said Alex. Spencer and Alex were kissing each other. "Now would you be so kind and try me home I need to get myself prepared for my date tonight" said Alex. Spencer gets up off of Alex and climbs to the driver's seat along with Alex who sits next to her. "Good luck with your shitty date" said Spencer. "Oh boy we gonna be fucking all night" said Alex. "I don't need to know about your sex life thank you" said Spencer. Spencer turns her car on and drives away and the scene changes to Spencer driving on the road taking Alex home until her phone rings. "Must be that Latino bitch" said Alex. "Well who else?" said Spencer. Spencer answers her phone. "Hello" said Spencer. "Hello Spencer what is taking you so long I need you to come down to the station" said Angela. "Sorry I am gonna be a little late because I bumped into my twin sister Alex and she can't be trusted" said Spencer. "What why not?" said Angela. "I'll tell you more when I see you" said Spencer. "Okay but hurry I want this case to be big" said Angela. Spencer hangs up. "Still a little snitch are you?" said Alex. "I'm just doing my job" said Spencer. "Whatever just hurry and take me home" said Alex.

Chapter 4: Time To Make This Baby For Real This Time

At Amy's house and in the bathroom Amy holds the strap on that she got from Thomas Jefferson Hospital and looks at it while she is also holding the sperm jar in her other hand so she puts the strap on down to open up the jar. "Ohh I didn't knew sperm can smell especially when it has been in the freezer" said Amy. So Amy then picks up the strap on and opens the opening to where the scrotum is and pours the whole sperm into the strap on's balls and then zippers it back up so it won't spell on the floor and then she unzips her pants and pulls them down including her underwear to put the strap on around her thigh to make it look like Amy has a dick. "Hmm so that's what being a man feels like, I mean is that what a dick feels like?" said Amy. Amy looks herself in the mirror and hits the dildo and even rubbed her own titties get prepared for her lovemaking with Adrian. "Okay ladies and gentlemen fasten your seatbelts" said Amy. The scene changes to Amy's room where Adrian is just laying on Amy's bed waiting patiently for Amy until Amy comes in her room and closed the door behind her as Adrian gasped with happiness. "Oh baby" said Adrian. "That didn't take that long sweetie" said Amy. "Were you able to put it on?" said Adrian. "Yeah I did it fits perfectly" said Amy. Adrian gets up from Amy's bed and walks towards her and wraps her arms around her. "Oh Amy I love you so much" said Adrian. "I love you too Adrian" said Amy. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other. "I thought you would be showing me your strap on" said Adrian. "I could but what if Ashley caught me wearing this and plus I wanted to surprise you my love" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed again. "Then surprise me baby" said Adrian. "Undress me first then I'll surprise you" said Amy. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other while Adrian rubs Amy's back to her waist and unzips her pants and then pulls them down revealing the strap on as Adrian looks at it and gasps. "Oh wow that looks so great on you" said Adrian. Adrian feels the dildo's dick and the balls part as it feels cold due to the sperm in it. "Hmm it sure is loaded with secret sauce" said Adrian. Adrian also then rubs Amy's butt. "Mmmm so baby are you ready?" said Amy. Adrian places her hands on Amy's face. "Yes I'm ready" said Adrian. "Are you sure, because once this sperm goes inside you there's no turning back and I hear that being pregnant can be very painful and you may throw up a lot and also get into some hissy mood swings" said Amy. "Amy I don't care about any of that and yes I'm ready" said Adrian. "Okay let's make a baby" said Amy. An R&B music plays in the background as Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other and their kissing starts to get wild while Adrian removes Amy's shirt and bra to expose Amy's titties and they are seen bouncing and Amy unzips Adrian's pants and pulls them down along with her underwear while Adrian removes her shirt and her bra to expose her titties as they bounce and now Amy and Adrian are totally naked together as they continue to kiss each other with passion until it gets to the point where Amy picks up Adrian as Adrian wraps her legs around Amy's waist as they continue to kiss each other with Adrian wrapping her arms around Amy's neck and Amy carries her to her bed and lays Adrian on her bed flat on her back and Amy lays on top of Adrian and Amy's titties makes contact with Adrian's titties and they bounce together as they both stare at each other's eyes. "Hmm this is so other way around with us" said Adrian. "What you mean?" said Amy. "I'm always on the top" said Adrian. Amy puts her hands on Adrian's face and rubs it. "And who's got the dick to prove it?" said Amy. "Just put it in" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other and then Amy sticks her strap on dildo in Adrian's pussy and starts fucking her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. Adrian places her hands on Amy's butt while Amy is still continuing fucking Adrian and due to Amy rocking Adrian the bed starts to rock back and forth as the bed stand hits the wall a few times. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. The camera then zooms in on the dildo's balls part as the semen is seen going inside of Adrian's pussy and the next shot shows Amy's hands on Adrian's titties as she rubs them in circles and then licks them and then on the next shot Amy is seen fucking Adrian doggy style as Adrian's titties bounces like crazy while Amy fucks Adrian from behind. "(Faster) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh faster, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh harder, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. Amy slaps Adrian's butt in the process and then squeezes her titties from behind and continues to fuck her while the camera then zooms in on the dildo's balls part as it shows that 50% of semen went inside of Adrian and then on the next shot this time it shows Amy fucking Adrian behind as they are performing kneeling while squeezing her titties in the process. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other as the camera zooms on the dildo's balls part as it reveals that there is like 2% of semen left until Amy finally reaches climax as she throws her head back to let it out. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Amy. Amy ejaculates as not only the cum came out of Amy's pussy but her cum hits the strap on dildo's balls and squeezes out the rest of the remaining semen inside of Adrian and then eventually gets exhausted from sex as Amy and Adrian falls on the bed while Amy and Adrian starts cuddling with each other's naked bodies. "Oh my god Amy that was fucking amazing" said Adrian. "Thank you it's because I love you so fucking much I can't resist without you" said Amy. "Neither can I so glad we met since we were kids" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed. "Me too" said Amy. "So now what?" said Adrian. "Well I guess we wait and see if you're gonna get pregnant now I mean the sperm is all gone now" said Amy. "I wonder how long being pregnant is gonna take?" said Adrian. "Only your body will tell it could take days weeks or even a year or 2" said Amy. "Really?" said Adrian. "But hey if you're not getting pregnant anytime soon then we can go back to Thomas Jefferson Hospital and get more sperm and we can fuck again with my strap on" said Amy. "Let's just wait and see how this is going to play it" said Adrian. "Yeah let's" said Amy. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other.

Chapter 5: Thanks For The Ride

Meanwhile Spencer is driving on the road taking Alex home as Alex sits in the front seat with Spencer. "So Alex what made you decide to join Ocelot after what we've been through, was it the drugs or what?" said Spencer. "I got caught up in the money the power and I don't give a shit" said Alex. "Why don't you just quit sis, we were like family" said Spencer. "I had no choice I had to do it and I just see the opportunity and when I do become famous everyone gonna remember my name Alex Drake" said Alex. "So that's whats its all about huh, jealousy isn't it?" said Spencer. "You just don't fucking get it I mean when we were kids you were mommy's favorite" said Alex. "That's not true" said Spencer. "Oh bullshit it's always oh Spencer this and Spencer that, Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, Spencer it makes me sick that I never got any attention" said Alex. "Your mom love us both" said Spencer. "Then explain why at one point our mother decided to give you away to Veronica Hastings before you could even find out about the affair while Peter was still married at the time?" said Alex. Spencer doesn't say anything. "Yeah that's what I thought at least we got something in common my mother Mary Drake was a cheater and a liar just like your adoptive mother except the cheating part and here we are now trying to do what I need to do to be the best of you" said Alex. "You left out the part where you would try to talk to every guy I talk to" said Spencer. "Oh let's face it Spencer you're just a smut and always has been and you're even confused and not even sure about your sexuality and you even made out with your own sister, you just don't give two shits about who you are you're just a desperate chick who just wants to date a random dude who you just met on Facebook and you go over to his house and suck his dick and bam you two are already living together" said Alex. "Isn't that how you hooked up with Makarov you fucking hypocrite?" said Spencer. "Hey Makarov needed a women in his life but you just had to reject the poor guy because you won't let him rape you as he did to me, which reminds me I need to go buy 50 Shades Of Grey and 50 Shades Darker so me and Makarov can watch it at night together you're invited if you like" said Alex. "No thanks" said Spencer. "How's it like to make out with your twin sister?" said Alex. "We done it before when we used to play house and our moms would catch us at times" said Spencer. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be confused about your sexuality" said Alex. "You know what Alex I just don't care anymore at least we both have boyfriends who we love and care about" said Spencer. "So true" said Alex. "So you pretty much got what you wanted let us start over as sisters and we can go hang out" said Spencer. "I'm sorry sis but you have to face the fact that I am your enemy now and nothing's going to change that and at some point I will have to kill you or you're gonna kill me" said Alex. "I don't want to kill you sis" said Spencer. "That is not your choice to make you'll kill me when the time is right and I'll kill you when the time is right but for now you and the Latino bitch better stay where you are and don't try anything on us on our Big Shell, do you understand?" said Alex. "I understand sis but whatever it is you're plotting you're not going to get away with this and I will kill you if I have to and now I am realizing you ain't nothing but at heartless prick" said Spencer. "Yes that is the Spencer I know and love" said Alex. "I tried to be nice to you but I am through with this" said Spencer. "That's fine I don't want anything to do with you anyway" said Alex. Spencer scoffs. "Oh there's my house park here" said Alex. Spencer parks her car near Alex's house. "Goddamn your house looks like that Dollhouse that Me Aria Hanna Emily and Mona were trapped in" said Spencer. "It looks like it but it isn't, oh Spencer come out of the car for a second" said Alex. "Why because I got somewhere to be" said Spencer. "Just get the fuck out of the car please" said Alex. "Okay" said Spencer. Alex gets out of the car while Spencer gets out of her car and walks towards Alex. "Ok Alex what do you want now" said Spencer. Alex shovels Spencer against the car. "What the fuck" said Spencer. Alex starts patting Spencer down and starts rubbing her titties. "Alex what the fuck are you doing?" said Spencer. "Just double checking to see if you have anything on me" said Alex. Alex goes down on her knees and rubs Spencer's stomach to her side and gently rubs her back up and down and then starts to rub Spencer's butt and pats it and then gently rubs her butt again and even rubs Spencer's pussy to see if she's hiding anything in there but does happen to feel Spencer's gun in her left pocket but that isn't the kind of evidence that Alex was checking. "Okay you have your super hero gun but you're still clean" said Alex. Alex stands up to face Spencer. "You are so weird" said Spencer. "Alright so I am about to go home a relax and are you going to miss me I really don't care but I will remind you again don't you dare try anything on us Spencer and I will see you soon Spencer" said Alex. Alex and Spencer were kissing each other while they rub their arms around each other's backs when a saxophone love music plays in the background (Einhorn's Kissing Theme) and when Alex and Spencer stops kissing, Spencer licks Alex's lips. "This ain't over" said Spencer. "I know it hasn't but thanks for the ride" said Alex. Alex walks off to her house as Alex's butt jiggles as she walks and Spencer notices this until Alex turns back to wave at Spencer and goes into her house and then Spencer goes back into her car in the driver's seat and takes out her cell phone to call Angela until she picks up. "Hello" said Angela. "Hey Angela it's me sorry for the delay and I'm on my way now" said Spencer. "Okay just hurry" said Angela. Spencer hangs up and drove off.

Chapter 6: Making The First Move

At Lauren's house and in her room Lauren and Madison lays on bed as they are on Lauren's laptop looking up random sites. "Hmm it sure is boring today" said Madison. "Yeah what else is new?" said Lauren. "Want to play Mario Kart Double Dash?" said Madison. "Maybe some other time" said Lauren. "Want to watch Embrace Of A Vampire on Netflix?" said Madison. "Not really but later on but we can go to Chili's later on if we like" said Lauren. "Sure as long as we're gonna have a good time" said Madison. Just then when Lauren checks on the Facebook homepage she sees the Playstation title on the trending section and clicks on it and learns that Sony is hosting E3 2013. "On second thought how about we scratch that" said Lauren. "Why is that?" said Madison. "Sony is hosting E3 later on this evening and they are selling tickets right now" said Lauren. "Want to go?" said Madison. "Sure" said Lauren. "I wonder what games are they going to show there?" said Madison. "It says here that there is a rumor that Sony may reveal the new Playstation 4 console" said Lauren. "I hope it's not true because I just got a Wii-U not too long ago" said Madison. "That is why I told you to get it on release day" said Lauren. "Is it my fault that my parents are cheap?" said Madison. "If the new PS4 rumor is true I wonder how the new Madden game going to look on next gen?" said Lauren. "You got me, oh by the way how are we going to get tickets?" said Madison. "Let's see here" said Lauren. Lauren goes on a different site when she looks up E3 tickets and learns that they are still in stock. "Ok they are selling them near Sony's E3 stadium or if you want we can order them online" said Lauren. "Let's buy them in person" said Madison. "Okay then we should kill time for awhile then I'll get my hair straighten and then we'll get ready okay" said Lauren. Madison stares at Lauren. "Okay" said Madison. Madison looks directly at Lauren's eyes as the camera then pans to her lips which made Madison feel like it's the right time to make her first move while Lauren appears to be suspicious when Madison slowly leans forward to Lauren to kiss her and when the camera then zooms closer to Madison and Lauren's lips Lauren breathes as her breath can be seen flowing from her mouth right into Madison's mouth and just before Madison's lips could lock on to Lauren's lips Lauren backs away making Madison even nervous to think she freaked her out. "Lauren?" said Madison. "Look Madison I'm sorry I know we've been friends for a very long time since we were little kids and I enjoy hanging out with you so much but I'm not gay" said Lauren. "Oh well I don't know how to say this I mean I meant to tell you before" said Madison. "Tell me what?" said Lauren. "Remember how I was talking about how I might be bi or whatever?" said Madison. "Yeah" said Lauren. "Well ever since we caught Amy and Adrian having sex in the woods I sorta like have a crush on you" said Madison. Lauren smiles. "I figured you did" said Lauren. "Yeah and since we've been friends for a long time I thought maybe we'd take our friendship to the next level" said Madison. "I'm sorry Madison but we are such great friends and I want it to stay that way I'm not looking for any relationships especially LGBT relationships I'd like to stay single" said Lauren. Madison looks discouraged. "I'm sorry Madison but you have to face that fact that we will never be together that way" said Lauren. "I understand" said Madison. "But hey we can still be friends like sisterly friends" said Lauren. "Okay let's go with that" said Madison. "I don't care about your sexuality I like the way you are as a caring friend" said Lauren. "Aww thanks" said Madison. "By the way I need to change you can get on my laptop if you like" said Lauren. "Okay thanks" said Madison. Lauren gets up from her bed to go to her closet while Madison moves over to her laptop and looks up YouTube and then happens to look at Lauren takes off her shirt exposing her bra and gets turned on and then gets turned on even more when Lauren takes off her bra but only her back is facing Madison as Lauren puts her bra on the top of the closet door and puts on a new bra and just when Lauren turns around Madison quickly turns back to the laptop. "Oh make sure you don't close out my applications" said Lauren. "Um okay noted" said Madison. Madison continues on YouTube to watch random silly videos.

Chapter 7: Want To Go To E3?

Meanwhile at Amy's house and in Amy's room Amy had already removed the strap on dildo as its seen laying on the floor while the camera slowly pans to Amy and Adrian laying on the bed still naked as they continue to kiss each other with passion while rubbing each other naked bodies and even their tongues are in action and the long kissing continues until they eventually stop kissing and cuddles with each other as Amy lays on Adrian's chest while Adrian titties bounces on Amy's face and Adrian just gentley rubs her heard. "You know Adrian I can never get tired of this ever since we became an official couple" said Amy. "Not to mention your parents finally approve of us" said Adrian. "Mostly Dad yeah" said Amy. "Amy I really don't know what am I going to do without you" said Adrian. "I don't know what am I going to do without you either hopefully not sleep with some random broad" said Amy. "Hey Amy come on don't beat yourself up over that it's all in the past now sweetheart and now everything with us is back to normal and the best part is we no longer have to sneak around" said Adrian. "Amen to that" said Amy. Amy kisses Adrian on her cheek. "Oh Adrian a while ago we were talking about getting our own place" said Amy. "Yeah I remember" said Adrian. "When is that gonna happen?" said Amy. "Don't worry Amy as long as I make enough money at my bar job and after graduation me and you will find our own house together" said Adrian. "Yeah because knowing us we're going to have sex a lot and I think it's so awkward for us to have sex at our parents' house" said Amy. "My mom won't mind" said Adrian. "I know but knowing my sister Ashley she can't stand hearing us moan from the next room" said Amy. Adrian rubs Amy's face. "How's this how bout sometime this week me and you will look up houses on the Internet I don't care if we're at your or my house and you let me know if that's the house you want and I'll pick it" said Adrian. "Are you sure, you're letting me choose?" said Amy. "I insist" said Adrian. "But what if you don't like it" said Amy. "I just want to make my woman happy" said Adrian. "Okay if you insist" said Amy. "Or we can start now if you like" said Adrian. "I can never get tired of us kissing while being naked together so we might as well get back to our long intimate quality time together oh Adrian I love you so much I want to have sex with you forever" said Amy. "I want to have sex with you non stop and sex is life and with that just come here and let us share our sexy moment while we still can" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other and its a pretty slow romantic and quite steamy one as Amy and Adrian can't get enough of each other and they also squeeze each other's titties and there was a brief moan from the both of them until Amy's cell phone rings from her pants pocket that is on the floor next to her bed. "Aw man are you kidding me?" said Adrian. "Let me get that" said Amy. "No please ignore I don't mind if we spend 30 minutes more of kissing as you do" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other again but Amy's phone still rings. "Oh I'm sorry honey I have to get that" said Amy. Adrian groans as Amy tumbles on the side while holding on to Adrian and when she stops at the edge of the bed Amy is on top of Adrian and when she reaches for her cell phone in her pants pocket on the floor Amy's titties press against Adrian's titties as if their titties were make out of stress balls which really turns Adrian on as she didn't think their titties where that squishable and Amy eventually picks up her cell phone from her pants pocket and lays on Adrian's chest and rubs Adrian's titty with her left hand while she answers her phone. "Hello" said Amy. "Hello Amy" said Grace. "Hey Grace it's been some time how's it going?" said Amy. The split screen appears revealing Grace is laying on her bed while Mona is with her. "It's been good sorry I didn't get a chance to drop by when I was trying give you a new Wii-U after your dad destroyed it" said Grace. "It's fine I've been busy lately if you know what I mean" said Amy. "Oh another thing I forgot to mention look Amy I'm sorry about our friend Adrian I know how much you really adored her and I wish I was able to talk your dad out of this" said Grace. "Grace Adrian isn't dead she's with me we're back together again" said Amy. "(Gasp) Aww really?" said Grace. The split screen disappears but the scene would still change from Amy to Grace whenever they talk to each other over the phone. "Yes Dad spared her and accepted my sexuality and things got a little or way steamer with me and Adrian uh well it's a long story" said Amy. "I'm proud of you Amy and I am happy for you both" said Grace. "Hey Grace don't say you forgotten me" said Adrian. Amy laughs. "You hear her?" said Amy. "Yes and oh earlier you said something about being busy I thought you meant something else like your school or whatever but did I really call you in the middle of-" said Grace. "Yeah you did" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed each other over the phone so Grace can hear it and make it more believable. "Oh I know what you mean it's like this with me and Mona" said Grace. "Mona who is she?" said Amy. "Oh Mona Vanderwaal she is my new girlfriend we've been dating for awhile now thanks to Spencer Hastings" said Grace. "Spencer Hastings isn't that my ex's girlfriend?" said Amy. "Yeah you see Mona had a thing for Spencer but it never worked out so Spencer hooked her up with me by Facebook" said Grace. Mona can be seen hugging Grace from behind. "Interesting" said Amy. "Oh have you met Spencer?" said Grace. "No I never spoke to her in person" said Amy. "She's a cool girl I'm sure you'll love being friends with her and she seems to be confused with her sexuality" said Grace. "I don't think Ricky would appreciate me hanging out with his girlfriend especially when I really do have a girlfriend" said Amy. "Yeah but from what Mona's been telling me Spencer and Ricky don't hang out as much" said Grace. "Why did they break up?" said Amy. "No she's always doing detective work with some Latino chick named Angela Valdez" said Grace. "You fuck young boys Valdez?" said Amy. "Wait what she fuck young boys?" said Grace. "Oh no it's a quote from L.A. Noire during the interrogation with Cole Phelps and Juan Valdez whenever you ask him about his associate with Gabriel" said Amy. Grace is not understanding what Amy is talking about and its most likely because she never played L.A. Noire. "Never mind forget it but seriously I don't know any Angela or anyone who is close to Spencer or Ricky" said Amy. "Alright but anyway that is not the real reason why I called well you see let's just say that because of me getting a girlfriend it's a good thing that I called you" said Grace. "Grace we've been friends with each other along with Adrian for a long time and if you want to ask us something then just ask away" said Amy. "So you hear E3 starts today right?" said Grace. "Oh no like I said I'm caught up with my own personal life and trying to start a new life with Adrian" said Amy. "Okay so Mona and I are planning on going today but we won't be able to make it to the Microsoft one since its playing right now and we have no time to get there but we're going to the Sony's Press Conference instead since they're going to reveal the new Playstation 4 console and I am dying to see what it looks like and we were wondering would you and Adrian like to come with me and Mona to E3 as a double date?" said Grace. "Hold on I'll ask Adrian" said Amy. Amy places her phone on her shoulder and turns to Adrian. "Hey baby Grace wants to know do we want to go to E3 with Grace and her new girlfriend as a double date" said Amy. "Is it okay with you Amy I mean do you want to go as well?" said Adrian. "Sure" said Amy. "Alright tell her I'm coming to" said Adrian. "Okay" said Amy. Amy gets back on the phone with Grace. "Sure Grace we'll go to E3 with you and Mona" said Amy. "Alright that sounds like a double date now the conference is gonna start like around 8pm and pretty soon we'll come by your house or Adrian's" said Grace. "We're at my house" said Amy. "Okay Mona and I will drop by in a few moments to pick ya'll up and we'll be there like a hour early before it gets too crowded with that okay with you Amy?" said Grace. "Yes" said Amy. "Alright then our double date is settle and we'll see you soon" said Grace. "See you too Grace" said Amy. Amy hangs up. "So baby we got ourselves a double date tonight with Grace and her new girlfriend" said Amy. "This is going to be the best night ever oh I can remember us three girls would always sit together at the cafeteria back when we were single ladies" said Adrian. "And when I used to be straight for that matters" said Amy. "(Laughs) I remember how disturbed you got whenever we talk about pussy eating and look at us now" said Adrian. "Yeah the story of our lives" said Amy. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other. "Baby we should get dressed" said Amy. "Okay right behind you" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian gets up from the bed to get changed but has something else in mind. "Baby let's stay naked" said Amy. "See baby I knew you couldn't resist no matter what" said Adrian. "No I mean let's take a shower first and clean our sexy bodies" said Amy. Amy does a sexy pose naked and lets her titties bounce to turn Adrian on. "I'll get us a towel and to the shower it is" said Adrian. Adrian goes into Amy's closet to get them towels and wrapped it around their bodies and left Amy's room to go take a shower together.

Chapter 8: It's Time To Be Like Mike Or Not

At the Police Station Spencer is just getting off the elevator and rushes to Angela's office and knocks on her door and then Angela opens the door for Spencer. "Oh thank god you're here, where the fuck you been?" said Angela. Spencer goes into Angela's office as Angela closes the door behind her. "I've been stopped by my twin sister" said Spencer. "Your twin sister?" said Angela. "Yeah my twin sister I tried to tell you earlier Alex Drake" said Spencer. "Oh I never even knew you had a sister" said Angela. "You never asked but she bumped into on the way over here and I also made out with my sister" said Spencer. "What you made out with your twin sister?" said Angela. "Well we're like family so it's pretty normal for us it's not incest or anything well besides I offered to have sex with her but she denied since she wants to stay working for Ocelot and dating Makarov the guy who tried to rape me" said Spencer. "So you think having sex with your twin sister is going to get her to join your side hell it may have worked on Mona but that doesn't mean something like that is going to happen again" said Angela. Spencer and Angela sits at their office desk. "Yeah well Alex has clearly lost her mind and technically she loves me but still wants to kill me regardless because she thinks that I'm the favorite and I take everything away from her" said Spencer. "I'm sorry to say this Spencer but if your twin sister is your enemy then she has to be stopped" said Angela. "I just gave up on her" said Spencer. "But were you really gonna have sex with your own twin sister, now that's some incest shit right there" said Angela. "I would do what I have to do to get my family back" said Spencer. "Me and Paz would never do no such thing god forbid I mean hell she could go join a fucking gang out there to betray me and I wouldn't go out fuck my sister or even suck my sister's pussy to join my side again I mean good lord" said Angela. "That's you me and you are two different people" said Spencer. "Yeah that's true but I'm sorry about your little family issue you're having and now let's get back to the real thing" said Angela. "Oh yeah so you said something about Mike Sandoval being responsible for the Sandy Hook Incident right?" said Spencer. "Yes I watched the recording session Mike had during his therapy session I will put on the video and let you endure it with me" said Angela. Angela puts the video tape the VCR to show the footage of Adam's session with Mike on TV. "Come stand by me so we'll watch it together with better view" said Angela. Spencer gets up and stands by Angela to watch the video and in order to kill time the scene switches back to Amy's house house and in the bathroom Amy and Adrian are showering together as a hot steamy R&B music plays as Amy lean against the wall with her arms raised above her head holding the wall while Adrian gently rubs Amy's titties with her soapy hands cleaning them in the process. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. "Baby do you want your sister to hear you?" said Adrian. Amy sighs with pleasure while Adrian rubs her soapy hands around Amy's body and even washes her butt. "Oh Adrian clean my pussy, please clean my pussy" said Amy. Adrian smiles. "You got it babe" said Adrian. Adrian picks up a wash rag. "No, no wash my pussy with your finger and you can finger me if you want" said Amy. "Oh Amy you dirty girl" said Adrian. "Oh I really hope you just made a pun out of that" said Amy. Adrian adds more soap on her fingers and rubs Amy's pussy with it to clean it and Amy starts to grunt a bit and by the time Amy lets out a loud moan the scene then switches back to the police station as Angela and Spencer just got done watching the video of Adam and Mike's session as Amy's moan was replaced with Spencer's shocking reaction. "Oh my god this can't be true" said Spencer. "The camera doesn't lie Spencer, hell I didn't want to believe it either but we have evidence and we could bring this motherfucker to justice" said Angela. "He lied right to our faces and pretended everything is normal" said Spencer. "The worst part is he might be working for Ocelot" said Angela. "Well should we go done Big Shell to question Ocelot?" said Spencer. "No need to do that he's just gonna deny everything and plus Mike could be running away at this time" said Angela. "Yeah you might be right" said Spencer. "Yeah so what do you say we go tail that son of a bitch right now?" said Angela. "Yeah I mean who would like to be like Mike or not" said Spencer. "Come on let's go we'll check his neighborhood and his home first and check out any locations he normally hangs out and then we'll check the airport in case he leaves town" said Angela. "Gotcha boss lady" said Spencer. Spencer and Angela leaves the office as the scene switches to the psychiatrist building as Mike rushes to his old office to get the video tape he accidentally forgot and when he goes through his drawer desk to find it he finds out it's gone and bangs his desk out of anger. "FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUUUUUCK stupid me of course Angela and her little security pet had found it I could confront Angela but that Latino bitch is crazy just like that nigger Ghost James or Jamie whatever that fucker's name is, oh this ain't good hopefully I won't miss this flight out of here" said Mike. Mike rushes out of his old office.

Chapter 9: Long Time No See

The scene then changes to Hanna's house and at Hanna's room Hanna and Aria are sitting together on the chair naked all cuddled up and is kissing each other as if they can't get enough of it as Hanna then rubs and squeezes Aria's titties and she lets out a soft moan and as the kissing continues Hanna's phone rings. "Oh shit let me get that sweetie" said Hanna. Aria kisses Hanna's neck. "Can it wait?" said Aria. "You know Caleb could be here anyway second now have to get that" said Hanna. Aria sits on Hanna's let to face her allowing Hanna to pick up Aria while Aria wraps her legs around Hanna's waist kissing her with passion as Hanna walks over to her desk to reach for her cell phone and answers it. "Hello" said Hanna. "Hey baby it's me again listen I am right like in front of your house about to pull up on the sidewalk, everything okay baby?" said Caleb. Aria kisses over Hanna's face and for some reason Caleb is not hearing this. "Yeah I'm fine and I'm happy I'm about to see you" said Hanna. "I'm am so happy too it's been awhile since we got a chance to hang out because you know technology stuff" said Caleb. Aria continues to kiss over Hanna's face as Hanna pats her back. "Aria, (To Celeb) yeah I understand baby work always get the best of you" said Hanna. "Wait Aria is there?" said Caleb. "Yeah she's here to keep me company until you arrive" said Hanna. "Aww that is so sweet of her" said Caleb. "Oh you have no idea" said Hanna. "What's that suppose to mean?" said Caleb. "It's a joke baby" said Hanna. "Alright I see anyway I just pulled up and now I am about to enter your house and I see you a bit" said Caleb. "Okay baby love you (Makes kissing sounds)" said Hanna. Hanna hangs up and Aria kisses Hanna's lips and she stops her. "I'm sorry baby we have to stop for awhile my boyfriend is about to come in" said Hanna. Hanna puts Aria down. "Aww it was all hot and steamy too" said Aria. "Quickly put your close on and we act nothing has happened" said Hanna. The scene suddenly changes to Hanna's door as there was a knock on the door and Caleb enters Hanna's room where it may seems like Aria and Hanna were were too late putting there clothes back on but it's not the case as Aria and Hanna are fully dressed and sits together on Hanna's bed as Hanna has her laptop on her lap while Aria sits next to her and watch random YouTube videos laughing at it making it seem like Aria was just visiting Hanna like a friendly hangout. "Oh hey baby" said Hanna. "Hey Caleb" said Aria. "Hey Hanna long time no see" said Caleb. "I know" said Hanna. "Hey Aria what brings you here?" said Caleb. "Oh she was lonely she can't stop talking about you so she invited me over to watch some YouTube videos and such" said Aria. Hanna puts her laptop on her bed and gets up to walk towards Caleb as the hugged. "Thanks Aria you are a great friend I can tell she misses me so much" said Caleb. "Yeah well you two are meant for each other I mean what can ya'll do without each other right" said Aria. "I honestly don't know but um Aria if you excuse us I like to be alone with my girlfriend if it's okay with you" said Caleb. Aria smiles and shakes her head. "Um sure I'll leave you two guys alone and let ya'll get back to ya'll business while I go attend my own" said Aria. "I'll call you later Aria" said Hanna. "That's fine oh you need to remind me to go purse shopping at one point" said Aria. Aria gets up from Hanna's bed. "I'll keep that in mind" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna hugs. "Okay Hanna I'll talk to you later" said Aria. Aria gently pats Hanna's back. "You too" said Hanna. Aria walks over to Hanna's door while Hanna goes back to hugging Caleb as Caleb's back is facing Aria and when Aria opens the door she turns around to face Hanna as Hanna air kisses Aria and winks at her as Aria air kisses back at Hanna and winks at her and smiles back at Hanna as Aria slowly closes the door behind her and now that Hanna and Caleb are alone Hanna and Caleb stares at each other's eyes as they are totally speechless since they haven't spent time together in so long and just went straight to the point and starts kissing each other with passion and wildly too as an heavy rock music plays in background while Hanna and Caleb's kissing is getting really tense until it gets to the point where Caleb just straights up removes Hanna's shirt and her bra causing Hanna's titties to bounce after being exposed and Hanna removes Caleb's shirt and his undershirt with no problem and their intimate moment gets a little steamer as Caleb slowly holds on to Hanna while kissing her with passion and lays her slowly on the floor and removes Hanna's pants shoes and underwear as Hanna is fully naked while Hanna unbuckles Caleb's belt and removes his pants and underwear and he is now fully naked as Caleb lays on top of Hanna to stick his dick in Hanna's pussy and starts rocking her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Hanna. Caleb then squeezes Hanna's titties and even licks her titties while Hanna holds on to Caleb tight while they are still fucking on the floor. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, oh baby" said Hanna. Caleb lifts up to face Hanna to stare at her. "Caleb I missed you so much" said Hanna. "I couldn't wait until we do this again" said Caleb. "Neither could I, I was getting sick and tired of phone sex anyway" said Hanna. Caleb rubs Hanna's face. "Oh Hanna" said Caleb. Just then when Hanna continues to stare at Caleb Hanna starts to hallucinate when Caleb transform into Aria in Hanna's vision. "(In Aria's voice) I love you" said Caleb. Aria's form reverts back to Caleb's old self which made Hanna get even more super excited and because of her hallucination she has to try not to call Caleb Aria. "Oh Caleb I love you too" said Hanna. Hanna wraps her arms around Caleb thanks to her hallucination and kissing him with passion and turns him over just to ride on Caleb's dick as if Hanna is riding on Aria's pussy which Caleb is enjoying and have no idea about Hanna's secret affair. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Hanna. So with that Hanna and Caleb continues their lovemaking on the floor as like they lived happily ever after.

Chapter 10: Time To Go To E3

At Amy's house and in her room Amy and Adrian are just walking into Amy's room with their bath towels wrapped around their bodies and their hairs are wet as Adrian closes the door behind. "Whew I can't remember the last time we showered together" said Adrian. "Yeah it's been some time" said Amy. Amy and Adrian both spreads their arms and falls back on the bed and their titties bounces. "Mmm you smell great Amy" said Adrian. "You smell peachy" said Amy. Adrian smiles and they both kissed each other on their lips. "We are so gonna get our own house soon baby just you and me" said Adrian. "That is going to be so awesome" said Amy. "I always dreamed about this since I was a little girl" said Adrian. "Oh baby when we get our own house and when Thanksgiving and Christmas comes along can we invite our friends and family or even exes if its okay?" said Amy. "Baby sure we can invite anyone on the holidays" said Adrian. "Can we also get cable?" said Amy. Adrian smiles. "Sure baby we get Xfinity cable" said Adrian. "Can we watch the Eagles game together?" said Amy. Adrian laughs a bit. "Baby we can watch anything you like" said Adrian. "Can we invite our friends to sleep over?" said Amy. "Um yeah sure" said Adrian. "Oh yeah can we also get a dog?" said Amy. "Sure we'll get you a dog" said Adrian. "Can we name it Skippy?" said Amy. Adrian is a bit irritated because by now Amy is going overboard with her needs instead of focusing on something more important than just living together. "Um sure we can Skippy" said Adrian. "Can we play fetch with Skippy together?" said Amy. "Yeah Amy sure we play fetch together" said Adrian. Adrian tries to changes the subject but Amy cuts her off before Adrian could say anything. "Can we teach Skippy to roll over?" said Amy. "Amy we teach the dog about anything you like" said Adrian. "Can we go walk Skippy together?" said Amy. "Sure we can" said Adrian. At this point Adrian had enough of Amy's needs and tries to change the subject and fails again as Adrian is trying her best not to explode. "Can we also take Skippy to the park and play Frisbee and then play catch with them and after that can me and you ride Skippy on a random trip to like anywhere you-" said Amy. "Amy, AMY can you shut up about the dog now so we can focus on something important like how we're going to live together and take good care of each other?" said Adrian. "Oops I'm sorry I went overboard did I?" said Amy. "Very" said Adrian. "It's just that I am so excited about us living together it's going to be a major step for us" said Amy. "I would've told you that hun and when we live together we need to discuss about us how to pay our bills and save up for my future child's college funds and you need to focus on getting a job especially if you want a dog or whatever else you were asking me about" said Adrian. "Oh I guess I didn't thought of that" said Amy. "And we need to do something else besides sex and I'm not saying we should quit god no I always want to have sex with you but since we're going to live together not only it's about trust but it's also about teamwork" said Adrian. "Understood" said Amy. Adrian cuddles with Amy and rubs her wet hair. "So Amy have you figured out what kind of job you want?" said Adrian. "I don't even know" said Amy. "Maybe I can help you" said Adrian. "How so?" said Amy. "How about you work at the bar with me and have you my assisting manager" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian I don't know you see pool isn't really my thing" said Amy. "Silly girl you don't have to play pool you can serve drinks clean the tables in fact if you decide to work with me I can't just let you be my assisting manager I have to promote you depending how well you do" said Adrian. "Sounds interesting" said Amy. "Yeah and me and you can be the working couples" said Adrian. "Can I at least think about this?" said Amy. "Sure but if I do pregnant you best to think about it fast and let me know" said Adrian. "Okay I'll think about it" said Amy. "Okay now that's settle alright then let's take a look at your clean body" said Adrian. Adrian unwraps Amy's towels to see her clean body as her titties are exposed and bounces. "Mmm now that is some clean titties" said Adrian. Amy smiles while Adrian gently rubs Amy's titties around and around. "Feels even greater when they're cleaned" said Adrian. "Now I want to check your clean body too" said Amy. Amy unwraps Adrian's towel to see her clean body as her titties is also exposed and bounces. "And your titties are still bigger than mines and sexy as hell too while it's cleaned" said Amy. "(Laughs) My tits isn't gonna be rubbed itself unless I rub them for you" said Adrian. Amy gently rubs Adrian's titties around and around. "We're so meant for each other sweetheart I am so happy that you're part of my life" said Amy. Adrian lays on top of Amy as Amy wraps her arms around Adrian. "Now baby how about we go another round to kill time until it's time for us to go" said Adrian. "Please baby I couldn't get even more hornier than I am right now" said Amy. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other and before they could get a chance to have sex again Amy's cell phone rings. "Uh-oh so much for that" said Adrian. "Too bad it looks like we won't have a love scene after all" said Amy. "Looks that way too bad (Giggles) besides baby we had way too many love scenes anyway" said Adrian. "Grace sure loves to cockblock us" said Amy. Amy lifts Adrian off of her so she could get up from her bed to pick up her cell phone on the nightstand and answers it. "Hello Grace" said Amy. "Hey Amy I'm just calling you to let you know that Mona and I are coming ya'll way and we're in the car right now so we're most likely going to be their a little early then expected" said Grace. "Okay Grace thank's for letting me know Adrian and I just got out of the shower and we're about to get dressed" said Amy. "Okay hurry it up there oh and wear something sharp if ya'll want" said Grace. "Okay we'll see you a bit" said Amy. Amy hangs up. "Alright baby Grace and Mona are on their way time to get dressed and it time to go to E3" said Amy. "Alright baby right behind you" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian goes into the closet to find a appropriate clothes to wear at E3 until the scene changes to them full dressed Amy is is wear blue jean dress and her dark blue short sleeve shirt and Adrian is in her light blue tank shirt and dark blue jeans and then Amy and Adrian looks into the mirror together. "So how do we look?" said Adrian. "Hmm it reminds me of our first night together" said Amy. "Yeah it sure does" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each until a car horn sound was heard from outside. "Oh that must me them" said Amy. Amy goes to her window to look outside and see Grace's car and also sees Grace and Mona waves at Amy as she waves back and turns back to Adrian. "Okay they're outside, so are you ready love?" said Amy. "Yes I'm ready" said Adrian. "Good now it's time to go to E3" said Amy. Amy and Adrian holds hands and walks out of her room and the scene changes outside as Amy and Adrian walks out of the house holding hands and approaches to Grace's car with Mona sitting in the front seat next to her as Amy and Adrian gets in Grace's car and sits in the back seat next to each other. "Wow you look stunning you two" said Grace. Amy smiles. "Thanks" said Adrian. "You must be Adrian if I remember the one who used to date my friend Emily" said Mona. "Yeah Mona right, it's been some time" said Adrian. "You two seem happy together" said Grace. Amy and Adrian smiles. "Yeah we're happy" said Adrian. "Excited about E3" said Amy. "Come on it's so obvious you two been fucking and can't get enough of each other" said Mona. Amy got speechless but in a happy way. "Um" said Amy. "Maybe" said Adrian. "Come on Mona leave them alone it's about the four of us as couple to have a great time" said Grace. "So true" said Amy. "Come on I'm just breaking balls ain't nothing wrong for those ladies love tackle" said Mona. "Just pay her no mind (Laughs) oh you guys ready to see what this Playstation 4 is gonna look like?" said Grace. "Yup" said Adrian. "We're ready" said Amy. "Okay ladies fasten your seat belts we're going to E3" said Grace. Amy and Grace buckles up since Grace and Mona are already wearing seat belts as Grace drives off.

Chapter 11: Searching For Mike

Meanwhile Angela is driving her car while Spencer sits in the front seat next to her continuing their investigation. "We're just a couple of blocks to Mike's apartment and if he is still there we can still bring him to justice and if not we're going to have to hurry up and see if he left to go to the airport" said Angela. "My guess is that he's probably there by now" said Spencer. "Your guess is probably good as mine but we're checking his apartment just a precaution" said Angela. "You know something just occurred me and I am about to off topic on this one" said Spencer. "What you mean Spence?" said Angela. "Today is E3 day and the Microsoft Press Conference just ended according to my tweet" said Spencer. "E3 what's that?" said Angela. "Electronic Entertainment Expo" said Spencer. "Is that some kind of abbreviation but where is the 3 in it?" said Angela. "Oh it's there you just don't need to say the number 3 when saying the whole thing" said Spencer. "I don't follow" said Angela. "Okay the 3 words I just said in E3 starts with E's and each word in E3 has 3 E's so are understanding what I'm saying?" said Spencer. "Electronic Entertainment Expo holy shit that makes sense now" said Angela. "You better not tell the fan base you didn't know that or else they'll go haywire on your ass" said Spencer. "So what's it about?" said Angela. "It's a event where they advertise new games that's gonna come out either this year or next year or so and today's is gonna be big" said Spencer. "How so?" said Angela. "Because they're going to reveal Sony's newest console the Playstation 4" said Spencer. "Oh so the rumor might be true Jamie might have mention this to me and said he was going to buy it for his son on release date if the rumor was true" said Angela. "I may get it well that only depends if Ricky is gonna get it and speaking of him he is going to E3 today and I told him I would've went but I want to solve some crimes with you" said Spencer. Angela smiles. "You know sometimes I do think of you of a sister you're nothing like Paz" said Angela. "Your sister?" said Spencer. "Yeah she is so over protective and she doesn't even like Jamie because she thinks he's a bad influence because he's gangster" said Angela. "So you're a ride or die chick are you?" said Spencer. "Hey we all have our moments" said Angela. "Yeah that's true" said Spencer. "Okay we're on his block and is apartment is coming up shortly" said Angela. "A detective like Mike Sandoval doesn't even suits him living in a ghetto ass area like this" said Spencer. "Oh he is not that rich" said Angela. "Oh Angela just so we're clear, you are also like a sister to me and you're nothing like my evil twin" said Spencer. "Aww really?" said Angela. "Yeah well you may have screwed me over and got me molested by that creep Makarov but I still love you I'm sure you didn't mean it" said Spencer. "Yeah that's why I came back to you to get you back in my life" said Angela. Spencer pats Angela's back out of respect. "At least we'll always have each other" said Spencer. "Okay there is his apartment" said Angela. Angela parks her car and gets out with Spencer. "Don't bother knocking in case we'll catch him by surprise" said Angela. Spencer and Angela takes their guns out and then Spencer and Angela goes into the apartment. "He's in room 4 and again don't bother knocking" said Angela. Spencer and Angela goes upstairs to the top floor and made it to Mike's apartment room number 4 and Angela kicks the door open and goes in along with Spencer who they both readies their guns in case Mike pops up. "Okay Mike the jig is up" said Angela. "Surrender while you still can" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer looks around his dirty apartment. "My god his apartment is a fucking pig style" said Spencer. "He barely have any time to clean up he so busy playing double agent" said Angela. Angela and Spencer looks into his kitchen but couldn't find anything suspicious and so Angela and Spencer goes into Mike's room and he isn't there. "Yup I knew he left he wouldn't be this stupid to hide at his own place" said Spencer. "Don't worry Spence he's not getting away that easy" said Angela. Just then Spencer notices Mike's journal left on his dresser. "Hold up" said Spencer. "What's that?" said Angela. Spencer picks up Mike's journal and examines it by turning pages. "It's his journal" said Spencer. "You find anything?" said Angela. "Nah not yet" said Spencer. Spencer turns pages until she read some about Mike's session with Adam plotting his attack on Sandy Hook. "Ok the whole Adam and Sandy Hook thing is in there that we know about" said Spencer. Spencer continues to go through his journal until she found something that she was unaware of. "UGGH gross" said Spencer. "What's going on?" said Angela. "Apparently Mike has a thing for me and you and he's saying that at one point he was gonna kidnap us while we're sleep and force us to do some lesbian action in front of him and then rape us both" said Spencer. "UGGH I never knew he was such a perv that may explains why he asked me did I want to come over to his house and have me invite you if you were interested" said Angela. "He is gonna stay a virgin until he die" said Spencer. Spencer goes through his journal again and learns that back when Angela had Mike to go to Denver on the day when Obama went to the 2012 Debate against Mitt Romney Mike was only there just to play his allotted part and also learns that Mike was also working for Ocelot and before the debate Mike had privately visit Ocelot to create a diversion just in case Mike's cover was blown so if the assassination had failed which it did then Ocelot would've allow Mike to punch him or handcuff him so Mike's cover wasn't blown and this completely shocks Spencer. "Holy shit" said Spencer. "What happened now?" said Angela. "I knew it I fucking knew it" said Spencer. "Spencer please tell me" said Angela. "Mike's working with Ocelot as I expected" said Spencer. "So he really is a double agent" said Angela. "Yeah the day when we went to Denver to save Obama from being assassinated Mike was indeed part of the assassination but got permission from Ocelot to arrest him to save his own ass" said Spencer. "He acted like everything is normal" said Angela. Spencer continues to go through his journal and couldn't find anything more interesting but if his plan does fail then he'll have to leave town via airport. "Okay then he's heading to the airport, we should head there" said Spencer. "Then let's get on it fast" said Angela. Just then and gunshot was heard as a bullet misses Spencer but was still happen to shoot Mike's journal out of Spencer's hand and in slow motion Mike's journal falls on the ground shocking Angela and Spencer and when the familiar voice is heard Angela and Spencer slowly turns around to face the shooter. "That's abusing your right to free speech Spencer Hastings or is it my evil lovely twin sister" said Alex. So Alex had revealed herself when the scene plays at normal speed as Angela and Spencer points their guns at Alex. "Alex what are you doing here?" said Spencer. Alex is also seen holding a bottle of gasoline. "Alas my fingers must've slipped" said Alex. Alex flips her gun around and puts it in her pocket. "So this is your twin sister huh?" said Angela. "Sadly yes" said Spencer. "You two look alike" said Angela. "Yeah we get that a lot" said Spencer. "And you must be that Latino FBI bitch your partner's been hanging around with and have to say she is such a great kisser" said Alex. "What are you doing with that gasoline Alex" said Angela. "Oh this well Miguel here sent me here in case you two are snooping through his personal things you know the stuff you two had no business sticking ya'll noses in but other than that he also sent me here to exterminate ya'll now that ya'll know his secret while he is taking his flight out of this local area right now as we speak" said Alex. "You won't get away with this Alex" said Spencer. "Oh I will you're no match for me sis pretty soon I am going to be everyone's favorite, oh look at the time I need to go back home for my date and I'll see ya'll around carrier girls ha, ha" said Alex. Before Angela and Spencer could shoot Alex, Alex quickly tosses the gasoline bottle in the air and takes her gun out and shot the bottle causing the gasoline to spill in mid air which gives Spencer an opportunity to shoot the gasoline which spreads the fire as now Mike's room is set on fire as Angela and Spencer starts to panic. "Oh fuck" said Angela. "Oh shit" said Spencer. Just then The Chase Part 5 music from L.A. Noire starts playing while Alex stands behind Mike's door and smirks. "Remember ladies fire kills and Spencer my lovely sister it was nice knowing you ta taa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" said Alex. Alex closes the door leaving Angela and Spencer in their to die while the explosions causes the debris to block the door as Spencer and Angela are stuck. "Oh shit Angela what are we going to do?" said Spencer. "We have to think of something" said Angela. "Call the fire department" said Spencer. "Are you crazy you see how dangerous that fire is?" said Angela. "Well that's the point of dialing 911" said Spencer. "Yeah well by the time the firemen get here we're fucking dead" said Angela. "It's worth a fucking shot Angela" said Spencer. Just then another explosion occurred and the ceiling falls on Mike's bed. "AHHHHHHH" said Spencer. "Do you see what I fucking mean Spencer?" said Angela. "Do you have any other options Miss. Know It All?" said Spencer. Angela looks around as the fire is getting more deadly. "Well Angela I don't want to fucking die here, you got anything?" said Spencer. Angela looks at the window. "Spencer you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Angela. "Yeah I'm thinking about how the fuck we're going to get out of here" said Spencer. "Look at the window" said Angela. Spencer looks at the window and quickly understands what Angela is planning to do to escape. "Uh-uh nope no way there has to be another way" said Spencer. "There is no other way Spencer" said Angela. "Well you're going to have to keep fucking trying Miss. Detective" said Spencer. "Look Spencer I'm trying my best not to argue with you and you even said yourself you don't want to die here and now you have to make a choice, out the window or fucking die here and never see your boyfriend again and speaking of that if Ricky finds out you're dead and I did nothing about it guess who's gonna get the blame" said Angela. Angela points at herself as the fire gets even more deadlier than before until Spencer eventually snaps out of it. "Out the fucking window then" said Spencer. "Good come on let's go follow me" said Angela. Angela and Spencer goes to the window and Angela opens it. "Okay you go first" said Angela. "Not without you" said Spencer. "Go I" said Angela. "You go first (Voice Breaking) I don't want to lose you" said Spencer. "Alright fine I'm gonna climb out and you hold on to my back" said Angela. "That is what I was hoping you say" said Spencer. Angela climbs out the window as Spencer does the same on holds on to Angela's back and luckily there was a pipe next to her and Angela grabs the pipe and she slides down and when they got halfway to the ground Mike's apartment explodes causing Angela and Spencer to fall on the ground as they landed on top of each other as Spencer is the one on top of Angela. "UFFF" said Angela and Spencer. "Are you okay Spencer?" said Angela. "Yeah I'm fine are you?" said Spencer. "I'm good no broken body or anything" said Angela. Spencer and Angela stares at each other's eyes as it seems that they are about to kiss until they eventually snaps out of it. "Okay we need to go to the airport" said Angela. "What about Alex?" said Spencer. "Forget her Mike comes first" said Angela. Angela and Spencer both got up from the ground and rushes to Angela's car and they both got in. "Mike we're so coming for you" said Angela. Angela took off driving away as Alex comes from her hiding spot and is enraged that Angela and Spencer made it out alive. "GRRRRR fuck" said Alex. Alex picks up her cell phone and dials Mike's number. "Yeah Alex" said Mike. "Miguel those two made it out alive you have no time they are heading your way you need to leave town now and fast" said Alex. Alex hangs up and goes back home.

Chapter 12: Maybe We should Go To E3 Also

Meanwhile at Hanna's house and in her room Hanna and Caleb are just getting done putting their clothes back after after their I miss you sex and sits on Hanna's bed together. "Wow that was so greater than I remembered" said Hanna. "Yeah it's been so long has it?" said Caleb. Hanna laughs. "Who knew you still have the moves" said Hanna. "Right" said Caleb. "So Caleb where have you been all this time?" said Hanna. "Oh yeah about that I recently got a new job at the hacking company at New York, they offered me $500 a week so I took it which explains why I am going to be busy over there most of the time" said Caleb. "I wish you told me this sooner" said Hanna. "It just happen out of the blue and I knew how much you'd miss me" said Caleb. "At least you were kind enough to call me every once and awhile" said Hanna. "Yeah I still think about you night and day" said Caleb. "So how long are you staying and when you gonna visit again?" said Hanna. "Well I am going to be leaving shortly and when I visit that depends on my new job" said Caleb. Hanna looks discouraged. "Oh I see" said Hanna. "Look Hanna if you want us to go see different people then I can understand" said Caleb. Hanna is surprised by this that Caleb is basically giving Hanna's permission to be in a open relationship with other people but still didn't have the courage to tell Caleb about her affair with Aria. "Are you sure about that?" said Hanna. "You were right we barely visit each other and we also have sex over the phone and Facebook at least today we had sex in person" said Caleb. "Yeah that's true" said Hanna. "Even if we agree to go see other people that still won't change how we feel about each other" said Caleb. "I can imagine" said Hanna. "But other than that let's just see what happens" said Caleb. "Oh Caleb E3 is starting soon I just remembered" said Hanna. "Yeah the Microsoft conference just ended I was on Twitter on my phone looking at the comments and apparently they fucked up" said Caleb. "What happened?" said Hanna. "So Microsoft just revealed their new console called the Xbox One" said Caleb. "Honey the Xbox One been out like since 2001" said Hanna. "No I meant they legitimately calling it Xbox One" said Caleb. "But, (Stammers) I don't get it I mean there was the 360 and we'd think that the newest console would be the Xbox 720 but no" said Hanna. "Yeah but that's not the case and the console itself look big as shit from what I saw on the screenshot" said Caleb. "Can you show me?" said Hanna. Caleb takes out his phone and shows Hanna the screenshot of the Xbox One where it got revealed at E3. "Huh it looks like shit" said Hanna. "Yeah they could've came up with a better title than Xbox One" said Caleb. "Like Xbox 720" said Hanna. "Oh it gets even better apparently if you buy a used game on the Xbox One they will charge a fee" said Caleb. "Is that even possible?" said Hanna. "According to Microsoft's logic yes" said Caleb. "How absurd" said Hanna. "Yeah and the Internet went all apeshit over it like what the fuck Microsoft" said Caleb. "How much they want for that thing?" said Hanna. "About $500" said Caleb. "Jeez that's too much and yup Microsoft is fucking up good thing I'm a Playstation person" said Hanna. "This is why I stop caring for Xbox" said Caleb. "Honey do you want to go to the Sony's conference?" said Hanna. "Nah I have to go back to my own place at New York and if you want to go you can, or even better ask Aria if she wants to tag along with you she seems like a great friend" said Caleb. This hits Hanna. "Um sure I'll see if Aria wants to go" said Hanna. "Okay that's settle well I have to head back and let me know how Sony's conference went I know they gonna win this" said Caleb. "Alright I'll talk to you see baby I love you" said Hanna. Hanna and Caleb were kissing each other. "I love you too baby" said Caleb. "Later honey" said Hanna. "Have fun at E3" said Caleb. Caleb gets up from Hanna's bed and leaves her room and eventually leaves her house leaving Hanna sits alone in bed as she deeply sighs and then decides to pay a visit to Aria to see if she wants to go to E3 and with that the scene changes Aria's house and there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming" said Aria. Aria rushes down the stairs and opens the front door for Hanna. "Hi" said Hanna. "Hey Hanna nice of you to drop by" said Aria. Without a word Hanna goes in to Aria's house and closes the door behind her and then places her hands on Aria's face and Hanna passionately Aria on her lips which comes to her surprise as Aria briefly kisses Hanna back and rubs their arms around each other until Aria eventually stops kissing Hanna. "Wow is that a new way to say hello just come by for a steamy kiss?" said Aria. "Take me Aria" said Hanna. "What?" said Aria. Hanna holds on to Aria. "Just take me upstairs" said Hanna. "Sure okay let's go upstairs to my room then" said Aria. Aria picks up Hanna and carries her up the stairs to her room as the scene then changes to Aria's room while Aria and Hanna are laying on her bed together naked as Aria and Hanna are cuddling while Hanna lays on top of Aria by leaning on her chest as Aria gently rubs her head as it implies they just got done having sex again. "Mmm Hanna it's like you can't get enough of me" said Aria. "Well I was in the neighborhood" said Hanna. "You want something don't you, it's not like you that just randomly stop by my house and have some casual sex, is there anything on your mind Hanna?" said Aria. "I just wanted to hang out with you since we're best friends" said Hanna. "Hanna I've known you all my life there has to be something bothering you" said Aria. "Nope there's nothing bothering me" said Hanna. Aria still suspects something wrong with Hanna. "Hmm okay whatever you say, come here then" said Aria. Aria and Hanna deeply kissed each other in the lips and Aria kisses and sucks over Hanna's neck as she briefly moans which made Hanna rubs Aria's titties very gently and then rubs her nipples with her fingernail and just when Hanna lays her titties on Aria's titties Aria then sucks and licks Hanna's neck until Hanna eventually gave in. "Okay, okay Aria you got me" said Hanna. Aria stops sucking Hanna's neck. "See I knew something was wrong" said Aria. "Well it's no big deal but after you left my house Caleb and I had sex" said Hanna. "Aww so how was it?" said Aria. "It was so great then the last time I remembered and it got even steamier when hallucinated you while Caleb was inside me" said Hanna. "Oh really?" said Aria. "Yeah I mean just when I saw your face I was really enjoying it and when he told me he loves me he said it in your voice" said Hanna. "Is that why you were scared to tell me about this and you really thought I was gonna get mad because you two fucked I mean he is your boyfriend after all" said Aria. "That is not what I'm skeptical about" said Hanna. "Then what is it?" said Aria. "Caleb sorta know about us" said Hanna. "You sure?" said Aria. "He is aware they we hardly spend time together and he doesn't mind if we go see other people and I couldn't disagree on it and I tried to tell him about us but nope I couldn't do it" said Hanna. "Oh so you didn't really tell him you just played it out and assume to yourself he knows" said Aria. "I know" said Hanna. "And because you didn't really confirmed that you are in a open relationship with me that is still consider us into having an affair" said Aria. "It's my fault I dragged you into this" said Hanna. "Hanna no it's not and you can't beat yourself up for this, you were just being a good friend to me it's not like you took advantage of me" said Aria. "You were upset and depressed Aria I couldn't stand seeing you like that" said Hanna. "And I appreciate you being there for me when I was hurt that day and because of you I still think of you as a sister and my secret lover even though we're not really dating but I still love you Hanna Marin" said Aria. "I love you too Aria Marie Montgomery" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna kissed each other. "Maybe I am falling in love with you" said Hanna. "I feel the same way but in due time we have to go separate ways but for now I don't mind us continuing our affair so if you're feeling lonely you'll know where to find me" said Aria. "What if you have a girlfriend?" said Hanna. "We can always double date" said Aria. "I would love that" said Hanna. "You are great friend Hanna and I love you so much" said Aria. "I love you too" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna were kissing each other. "Oh Aria okay we still have time but well there is a main reason why we're here" said Hanna. "What you want Hanna?" said Aria. "Would you like to go to Sony's E3 Press Conference with me?" said Hanna. "Sure I would love too see you didn't have to be nervous to ask me" said Aria. "I wasn't I was suppose to go with Caleb but he had to go back to New York" said Hanna. "New York?" said Aria. "He has a new hacking job there which may be his life" said Hanna. "Shit then you're lucky to have a man like him" said Aria. "I guess I am" said Hanna. "Then again maybe we should go to E3 also" said Aria. "Yeah we should" said Hanna. "So what time does it starts?" said Aria. "In the evening" said Hanna. "We've got plenty of time, so do you want to go another round to kill time?" said Aria. "Sure why not" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna holds each other and starts kissing each other with passion and their kissing gets even more steamier than before as Aria and Hanna's saliva are drooling out of their mouths so Aria so Hanna lifts up off of Aria so she can grab the bed sheets from behind them and covers them up from behind with them and continue with their lovemaking to kill time and then the scene changes outside of Aria's house where Hanna and Aria are seen going in Hanna's car as Hanna gets in the driver's seat while Aria sits next to her and are fully dressed as they are ready to go to E3 and sighs. "Wow that was so powerful it made me ready to hit the road" said Hanna. "Yeah tell me about it" said Aria. Aria smiles. "So are you ready?" said Hanna. "I'm ready" said Aria. "Care to spend the night with me after it's done?" said Hanna. "Sure I'm down" said Aria. "Okay then it's time to go" said Hanna. Hanna turns her car on and drives off.

Chapter 13: Hitting The Road

Out on the road Grace is driving while she has the radio on as Mona Amy and Adrian are still present and they are having a fun time by dancing and singing the song called You Sound So Good To Me by Lucy Hale. "Baby, you sound good to me baby, you sound so good to me Mm-m-mm like a melody baby you sound so good to me" sang Grace Mona Amy and Adrian. "Mm-mm" sang Amy. The song is still continue to play on the radio while the 4 girls catch a break. "Wow Lucy Hale is dope" said Amy. "I love Lucy Hale" said Grace. "The best part is she sings and sounds like Aria" said Mona. "Wow she kinda does" said Amy. "Aria gets that a lot when people tell her" said Grace. "Does she even like the song?" said Adrian. "She said its okay" said Grace. This is obvious a reference to Lucy Hale playing Aria Montgomery so Mona decides to break the fourth wall by looking at the camera and address the fans of the fan fiction. "Okay this is for all the fans out there yes we're already aware that Aria Montgomery in this fan fiction is played by Lucy Hale and due to this fan fiction Aria Montgomery and Lucy Hale are two different characters in the story so will Aria meet Lucy Hale in the near future episodes, well that is up to the author of this fan fiction" said Mona. "Baby who are you talking to?" said Grace. "(To the audience) So guys got to resume my part enjoy the story mwah (To Grace) oh just the readers over the Internet" said Mona. "Who?" said Grace. Mona points to the camera. "Um baby?" said Grace. "Yeah who was she talking to?" said Adrian. "And what are you pointing?" said Amy. "The camera" said Mona. "What camera?" said Amy. "Oh never mind (To Fans) don't mind them they don't always know the true meaning of the fourth wall breaking" said Mona. "Baby quit talking to yourself, you make yourself look bad" said Grace. Grace rubs her finger on Mona's face. "Mmm I am your bad girl" said Mona. Adrian leans on Amy's shoulder. "So how long until we get there Grace?" said Amy. "Just a few hours or so and we should get there on time" said Grace. "Yeah so just sit back and enjoy some songs on the radio and we can sing if we like" said Mona. "Or I can just relax with my woman" said Amy. "Awwz" said Adrian. "Oh by the way so how you two are holding up?" said Grace. "We're fine" said Adrian. "Anything you'd like to share with us?" said Grace. "Should we tell them Adrian?" said Amy. "If you want I never said it was a secret" said Adrian. "Okay well Adrian and I are making a baby" said Amy. "Aww that is so sweet" said Grace. Mona looks back dumbfounded. "Uh how the fuck is that possible?" said Mona. "Baby there is a little something, something called sperm donor for lesbians" said Grace. "Oh yeah that's right" said Mona. "Yup so one day or any day possibly a year or two Adrian could get pregnant" said Amy. "Aren't you pregnant yet Amy I mean back when you and your ex were a thing?" said Grace. "I can't get pregnant my Fallopian tubes has been damaged" said Amy. "Oh shit" said Mona. "Wow Amy I never knew that" said Grace. "Ben didn't either in fact no one but Adrian knew" said Amy. "Aria's Fallopian tubes has been damaged as well and can't get pregnant either" said Mona. "What causes it to be damaged?" said Grace. "Pelvic inflammatory disease, an infection of the uterus and Fallopian tubes due to chlamydia, gonorrhea or other sexually transmitted infections" said Mona. "Oh please I think I've heard enough" said Amy. "Sorry Grace wanted to know and oh anyway don't tell Aria that I told you about her condition because she will get depressed all over again because on the day she found out she couldn't even come out of her room for days" said Mona. "I didn't even think that was possible" said Grace. "Oh it is believe me" said Amy. "Something else just occurred to me no wonder you two were in a good mood when we picked ya'll up" said Mona. "Was it that obvious?" said Amy. "I know a lovely couples when I see them" said Mona. "So if its a boy or a girl what are you gonna name the baby?" said Grace. "We haven't decided yet and when we do we want to to be unique" said Adrian. "So you want to near her Unique" said Mona. "No I think she meant the term unique not the name itself" said Grace. "Oh" said Mona. "When Adrian gets pregnant me and her will decide" said Amy. "Speaking of that I sure as hell that black dude get his first child finally, those damn girls keep on rejecting from what me and Mona seen on the relationship news on this site we go to" said Grace. "What site?" said Adrian. "Just the relationship news it gives us updates on who got into a relationship or married and even when they lose their virginity" said Grace. "That's sweet" said Amy. "Yeah but this black dude been on the news site each time he gets rejected like the shampoo lady keep on rejecting him at the barbershop" said Grace. "That's fucked up" said Amy. "She is always like I told you before I am not interested into going out with anybody like jeez what a fucking blonde ass bitch" said Mona. "And what's even worse is she doesn't like it when he kisses her on the cheek" said Grace. "This bitch must be on crack" said Adrian. "And that other black chick at Dunkin Donuts didn't even want to kiss him on the lips when he offered like come on the black guy is a virgin and all he ever want is to get some fucking pussy is that so much to ask like jeez whiz" said Grace. "Grace and I has thought it over and we decide at one point we're going to kill every girls who rejected the black man oh and starting with that bitch who forced him to play pool with the gang and made him miss lunch and accused him of calling her a bitch and then we're going to kill that white bitch for writing him up for dirty dancing or whatever the fuck she claimed he did" said Mona. "Don't forget we have to kill this other chick who slapped him in the lunchroom at High School back at 9th grade and the girl on Facebook who blocked him for no reason" said Grace. "You two can have fun with that just keep us out of this cause I'm trying to be a mother to my future baby here since we have better things to do" said Amy. "Fair enough but for now we're going to have a good time" said Grace. "Oh and we have to kill this one dude who be on YouTube and went on that black guy's YouTube channel and bashed the creator of this fan fiction by saying your sex fic is about a 15 year old girl and how it's all wrong to write about her sex like and shit like that" said Mona. "Alright we'll kill him but what 15 year old girl he's complaining about?" said Grace. "Who knows" said Adrian. "We'll do it your way then" said Grace. Grace continues to drive on the road.

Chapter 14: We've Got A Plane To Catch

The scene changes to the Los Angels Airport as a tense music plays in the background while Mike enters the airport station with his briefcase and walks up to the metal detector. "Please place briefcase in the scanner" said Voice box On The Scanner. Mike places his briefcase in the scanner and walked between the metal detector. "Stand still sir" said Security Guard. Two security guards uses their detector wands and waves it up and down and Mike is clean and his briefcase came out of the scanner and was clean as well. "Scanning analyzing complete you are clear to enter" said Voice box. "You're good sir and you are clear to entered" said Security Guard. "Enjoy your flight" said Security Guard #2. Mike goes up to the manager to buy his plane ticket. "Hello sir how may I help you" said Manager. "I like to buy one ticket for Flight 180 please" said Mike. "Sure you'll be heading to Timbuktu I presume" said Manager. "Yeah I am" said Mike. "That'll be $3,000 sir" said Manager. Mike pays the manager. "Thank you sir enjoy your flight it'll be leaving in 10 seconds" said Manager. Mike goes over to catch his plane and then the scene changes to Angela as she eventually made it to the airport station and she parks her car as Angela and Spencer quickly gets out of the car. "Okay this is the place we have to hurry up and find Mike before he boards that plane" said Angela. Angela and Spencer quickly runs in the plane station and tries metal detectors and the alarm goes off and is stopped by a security guard. "Excuse me ladies I am going to ask you to stay cool and remove any jewerly you may be carrying" said Security Guard. "That's okay Security I'm the FBI and my partner is a secret Agent and we're here to stop that man from going away" said Angela. Mike looks back and sees Angela and Spencer being held by a security guard. "Sorry I can't let ya'll do that until you two ladies remove any items you carrying" said Security Guard. "Are you fucking kidding me that man is on the loose and you need to call him back" said Spencer. "Ladies rather you're FBI or not you still have to remove your items and if ya'll don't remove any items then I will have to ask you ladies to leave" said Security Guard. "Listen Mister that man is the main reason why the Sandy Hook Incident happen and we are here to bring some justice" said Angela. "Not my problem" said Security Guard. "I don't fucking believe this" said Angela. Just then Spencer sees Mike looking back and the he rushes off when he realized he's been spotted. "Angela look there he is" said Spencer. Angela sees that he is heading to the Flight 180 door. "He's heading to Flight 180 let's get him" said Angela. Angela and Spencer tries to run passed the security guard but he grabs them both. "That's it ladies that was your final warning and now I am going to ask you two to leave" said Security Guard. Angela and Spencer tries to struggle. "No, hold on" said Spencer. "You don't know what ya'll doing" said Angela. "Hey I need some help here" said Security Guard. Security Guard #2 comes by and grabs Spencer and the two guards drags them away while Mike eventually went to the Flight 180 and closes the door behind him and then the scene changes to Mike making his way to the plane with a evil smirk on his face and the scene switches back to the security guards dragging Angela and Spencer down the stairs walking close to the front entrance. "No wait you don't understand Mike Sandoval is leaving and we have to stop him" said Angela. Due to Angela struggling she accidentally swings her hand almost hitting Spencer as she ducks as Angela accidentally hits the security guard #2. "Toss them overboard" said Security Guard #2. Security Guard #1 opens the door. "No, no, no wait" said Angela. The security guards throw Angela and Spencer out of the airplane station. "AHHHHHHHH" said Angela and Spencer. Angela and Spencer falls on the ground next to each other and the security guards closes the door and locks them shut. "Ha, ha, ha hurrah" said Security Guard #1. "So long ladies" said Security Guard #2. The security guards leaves to return to their position as Angela sits up and sighs and Spencer sits up as well. "What are we going to do now?" said Spencer. "We can still catch him" said Angela. "What?" said Spencer. "Get in the car and fast" said Angela. Angela and Spencer gets up and quickly gets in Angela's car and then Angela turns her car on and drove around the plane station also the Flight 180 plane the one Mike is one is seen in motion as Angela drove through the gate and winds up in the plane lot. "Holy shit that might be the Flight 180 plane that's gonna take off" said Spencer. "Shit that is we need to step on it" said Angela. The plane starts to get momentum on the lot as Angela steps on the gas pedal to make her car go faster to catch of the plane and some type of action music starts playing when she got near the plane the plane goes even faster once it reached its momentum. "Okay how are we going to get Mike out of the plane like this you expect to ram it?" said Spencer. "No but I have the perfect plan it may be risk it but we're going to have to go for it" said Angela. "I knew you would say that" said Spencer. "That is where you come along" said Angela. "What you talking about?" said Spencer. "Spencer when I get near the plane tires I'm gonna need you to take the wheel" said Angela. "Me take the wheel, but what are you going to die I hope it's not anything stupid" said Spencer. "I'm gonna climb out the window and stand on the hood of my car and you will balance me carefully and I'll tell you if you're going too fast or slow or how to angle me" said Angela. "Okay you're doing something stupid" said Spencer. "Then I will jump on the leg of the plane before the tires could go into the hatches and get Mike off this plane" said Angela. "Angela this has to be the most stupidest idea you ever came up with" said Spencer. "Says the person who tried to literally fuck her sister to gain her trust, look Spencer I don't have time to argue with you and I get what I'm doing is stupid and it's worth the risk because if Mike leaves we have to let him be or otherwise we'll be breaking the law's code of conduct and do you really want that Spencer?" said Angela. "Just don't die on me" said Spencer. Angela rolls down her window. "Okay when I get near the wheels I will let go of the steering wheel and you will grab on top and quickly put your foot on the gas pedal as I let go and balance me to the plane and for the love of god don't drive me close to the plane engine" said Angela. "This is why people need to refer you as Lara Croft" said Spencer. "Just drive me up there Spencer" said Angela. Angela speeds up and the scene changes inside the airplane where Mike is seen putting his briefcase in the cabinet above him and sits down while a relaxing music from the speaker plays and sits down to relax and back outside the action music returns as Angela eventually got close to the plane tires. "Okay Spencer this is now or never I'm about to go in the plane is taking off in a few seconds and we can't afford to fuck this up, now take the wheel" said Angela. Spencer moves over while Angela lets go of the steering wheel and Spencer holds on to it as Angela climbs out the window letting Spencer sits on the driver's seat and puts her foot on the gas pedal and Angela eventually gets on top of the hood of her car and stands still hard controlling her balance. "We good Spencer?" said Angela. "Under control" said Spencer. The plane is getting near the edge to where its gonna take off. "Move a little to the left" said Angela. Spencer turns to the left as Angela extends her hand to grab the leg of the plane wheel. "Just a little more" said Angela. Spencer tries to get a little closer and Angela could barely reach. "Just a little inch" said Angela. Spencer now notices that the plane is like 5 yards to the edge of the lot and its gonna take off within seconds. "Angela you gonna have to jump" said Spencer. Angela turns her head and the plane is indeed about to take off. "Wish me luck, I love you Spencer" said Angela. In slow motion Angela jumps from the hood of her car and manage to grab the leg of the plane and the music stops and not only the the scene plays at normal speed as the plane tires starts to retract letting Angela getting in the plane without notice and the plane finally takes off as Spencer parks Angela's car by the edge of the lot and gets out and watch the plane fly away and Spencer is seen crying with happiness. "What a brave woman" said Spencer. The scene changes to under the plane as Angela opens the hatch door and climbs out only to crawl through the floor corridor until she spots a vent which really leads to the main part of the plane so she bangs on it with her hand a few times getting people's attention including Mike as he hopes that Angela or Spencer didn't corner him but all that changes for Mike when Angela opens the vent and she eventually crawls out of the floor and closes it and confronts the passengers. "Whoa did you see that?" said Woman. "That is some James Bond shit right there" said Man. "Sorry everyone I hope I didn't disturb ya'll flight I'm Angela Valdez FBI" said Angela. Angela takes out her badge to show proof. "And I'm on a investigation to apprehend Mike Sandoval which he is on this plane" said Angela. "No one doesn't know who Mike is and when Angela looks around she notices someone isn't sitting on a seat which makes it obvious that Mike is ducking to hide from her. "Mike Sandoval there is no point in hiding you will come out and surrender yourself" said Angela. Mike is still hiding panicking and Angela walks to his seat to confront him and then Mike gets back up on his seat. "Oh Angela I didn't think you had some kind of business trip going on" said Mike. "Just cut the bullshit Mike I know about your horrified involvement" said Angela. "I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" said Mike. "Mike Sandoval you are under arrest for your conspiracy with your patient Adam Lanza and have him shoot up those staff members and those poor kids at the Sandy Hook Elementary School" said Angela. The passengers gasped. "That ugly motherfucker did it" said Passenger #1. "This is absurd" said Passenger #2. "I know it looks like what it may seem but I was trying to help the kid out with his problems" said Mike. "And I also know your involvement with Revolver Ocelot and how you really help him to assassinate Barrack Obama during the debate" said Angela. "Look that nigger wasn't fit to be our president and you know it and face it Ms. Valdez, Donald Trump will be our next president and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it" said Mike. "Shut your dumbass up and come with me, you have the right to remain silent anything you say may be used against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you" said Angela. "Now you listen here you black dick and white pussy sucking whore I am not going anywhere I'm here to enjoy my business trip like the rest of these motherfuckers in this plane" said Mike. Angela takes her gun out and shot the plane ceiling which causes the passengers to gets a jump scare and screams with fear. "(Shouts) I'm not gonna tell you again" said Angela. Mike feels defeated as he raises his hand as if he's calling for mercy. "Okay, okay you got me, I'll just go in quietly" said Mike. Mike pretends to get up from his seat but only to tricks Angela by taking his gun out and shoots at Angela and lucky for her she was able to dodge it and tries to shoot Mike back but he ducks making Angela accidentally shoot the window which distracts Mike as he looks back at the window which gave Angela the opportunity to shoves Mike out the plane as Angela falls out the plane with which scares the passengers and the scene changes to Spencer as she is now seeing Angela and Mike falling from the airplane. "NO ANGELA!" said Spencer. Angela and Mike continues to fall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Angela and Mike. Luckily for Angela and Mike there was a big big boat below them riding on the water as Angela and Mike falls on the boat and Angela had landed on the top of the boat while Mike falls to the lower floor of the boat and is nowhere to be seen and the scene switches back to Spencer after witnessing this looking worried and hoping she wasn't gonna lose Angela and runs off screen as she may look for help and boat on the Angela gets back up on her feet stretching her arms and move her legs around to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones in her body and takes her gun out circling around looking for Mike. "Okay Mike the jig is up, we're off the airplane and I will bring you to justice and you have betrayed our department for the last time now show yourself it's over Mike" said Angela. While Angela continues to look for Mike she hears a noise and readies her gun as it turns out to be the captain of the boat who climbs on the top of his boat to see what was all the racket. "What the hell is going on and who are you, and what are you doing on my boat?" said Captain. Angela lowers her gun. "Sorry sir my name is Angela Valdez I'm looking for a suspect, you see we fell off the airplane when I was trying to arrest him and then we landed on your boat another thing I work for the FBI trying to catch the suspect by the way" said Angela. "I don't care who you are but I don't know any suspects I'm just riding on my boat for a living so would you kind leave my boat in peace" said Captain. "Not until I find my suspect" said Angela. "If you can keep your head while those around you can't then you are-" said Captain. Just then Mike comes out of nowhere behind Angela with his gun and shot Captain seven times in his chest and then goes over to him and kicks him off the boat and falls in the water, now the captain is dead while Angela tumbles on the ground and shot the Mike's gun out of his hand and it falls in the water and then side kicks him and made him fall down and when Angela gets up and tries to shoot him Mike retaliates by kicking Angela's gun out of her hand and her gun also falls in the water which left Angela no choice but to fight Mike herself so she jumps and tries to punch Mike but Mike rolls out the way and kicks Angela's but allowing himself to get back up but only to get punched in the face by Angela and he dodges her second punch and punched Angela in her face back so she kicked Mike in his balls. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Mike. Angela then uppercuts Mike and falls on his back and tries to step on Mike's balls with her high heel shoe but gets up by lifting his back up and got back on his feet and back slaps Angela which makes her fall and when she tries to get up she is held down by Mike's hand as he turns her around. "You know what you were always a bitch" said Mike. Mike punch Angela in her face. "You were always a fucking whore" said Mike. Mike punches Angela in her face again. "I never thought I was gonna tell you this but I was deeply in love with you but no you had to choose Greg over me" said Mike. Mike punches Angela's mouth and she spits blood. "I had a chance to ask you out after you broke up with Greg, when I asked you to go see a movie with me and you lied straight to my face and told me you wanted to stay single but no you decide to go suck some black nigger's dick" said Mike. Mike punches Angela in her face hard. "AHHHHH fuck" said Angela. "Yes that's right scream in pain you ain't shit Angela and you will never be and at this point I wouldn't be surprised if you decide to suck that white girl's pussy who you randomly hired and you always want her to spend time with you doing detective work like she's your fuck buddy and you never choose me Greg or even Saxe and let's face it Angela in the end everyone's gonna hate you including someone who looks up to you" said Mike. Angela spits on Mike which really angers him. "GRRRRRRRRR you fucking asked for it" said Mike. Mike repeatedly punches Angela in her face over and over and he is surprised that Angela is taking a hell of a beating until he decides enough is enough he'll just end here there and when he stops punching her she appears to be weak as she is out of breath so Mike gets back up and took out his backup gun. "Good thing I brought a spare with me in case something like this happens" said Mike. Angela sees this as Mike points the gun at her. "You know Angela it was great working with you it was fun while it lasted but I am willing to give you a second chance to be mine" said Mike. "Go to hell" said Angela. Mike cocks his gun and is preparing to shoot Angela. "Now young Valdez you will be truly missed" said Mike. Angela shields her eyes accepting her fate and before Mike was able to pull the trigger on Angela he is shot by someone off-camera 8 times and briefly stops and shot him 2 more times making it 10 as Mike backs up and falls off the roof of the boat and hit the railing and then falls in the water, and now Mike Sandoval is dead which threw Angela off thinking her fate was sealed and when Angela turns to look the camera then switches to the shooter which reveals to be Spencer who is the one who saved Angela but killing Mike Sandoval while Spencer puts her gun away. "Oh my god Angela are you all right?" said Spencer. Spencer runs over to Angela and they both hug each other. "Yes I'm fine" said Angela. "(Voice Breaking) Oh Angela I saw you two fell off the plane and I was so scared and I thought I lost you" said Spencer. Spencer and Angela cuddles. "It's okay baby girl I'm alive thank you for saving me" said Angela. Angela rubs Spencer's head as if Spencer is her younger sister she could never ask. "I love you so much I'm not ready for you to get away from my life" said Spencer. "Listen to me Spence I will always be part of your life no matter what and I am really grateful that I hired you to be my partner at least you really do show you care for me especially when I do stupid risky shit" said Angela. "You look beat up Angela" said Spencer. "Yeah I been through worse" said Angela. "Sorry I had to kill Mike I wasn't gonna let him kill you like that" said Spencer. "That's fine plus we closed the case or you closed the case now the Mike is out of the picture justice has been served" said Angela. "Yes it is" said Spencer. "You done great Spencer I am very proud of you" said Angela. "Come on Angela let's take you home and I'll hang out with you for awhile" said Spencer. "I would love that" said Angela. Angela and Spencer hugged each other and rub their backs gently and their tears are seen falling out of their eyes as it shows how much they really care for each other then the scene changes to Spencer driving that small boat that she got on earlier to the dock and helps Angela get off and when they walked up the stairs to the sidewalk holding hands Alex stands beside the wall with her arms folded waiting for them. "So you were able to take down Mike Sandoval you two lovely ladies" said Alex. Angela and Spencer turns around to face Alex. "Alex don't you got somewhere to be?" said Spencer. "You just couldn't leave it alone can you sis I have warned you to stay away but you just won't listen and next time when I see you are really going to regret it, now if you excuse I need to be back for my date" said Alex. "You said that last time" said Spencer. Alex ignores Spencer and just walks off and Spencer tries to go after her and Angela holds her back. "Come on Spencer just forget her and don't pay her no mind" said Angela. "I don't see that bitch as my sister anymore" said Spencer. "Come on let's crash to my place for awhile and get your mind off of it" said Angela. Angela and Spencer holds hands and walks off.

Chapter 15: Get Your Tickets Ready

Now it's evening at the Los Angeles Convention Center where Sony's E3 Conference is held Grace eventually made it there and parked her car near the Convention Center entrance. "We're here folks" said Grace. "We're here at last" said Mona. "I'm surprised I never been to E3 before" said Amy. "This will be our first" said Adrian. "So any games ya'll looking forward this year?" said Grace. "I guess we should go in and find out" said Mona. Grace Mona Amy and Adrian gets out of the car and then waits in line at the ticket booth. "Okay ladies since I invited ya'll to our date I'll buy us the tickets so if you like ya'll can wonder around til me and Mona call ya'll for the tickets" said Grace. "Thanks Grace but you don't have to so this" said Amy. "Hey I insist it's my treat" said Grace. "Okay thanks anyway" said Amy. "No problem" said Grace. While Grace and Mona waits in line to buy 4 tickets Amy and Adrian wonders around a but and looks at the Convention Center building and when they looked at the top of the building they see the Battlefield 4 poster. "Hmm you play any Battlefield series honey?" said Amy. "Not really a Battlefield type of person" said Adrian. "My first boyfriend is a huge Call Of Duty fan" said Amy. "UGGH so true" said Adrian. While Amy and Adrian continues to stare at the poster Ben came by and notices Amy and Adrian and scoffs a bit until Adrian notices Ben as well. "Oh and speaking of your 2nd ex" said Adrian. Amy looks over and sees Ben. "Ben?" said Amy. "Amy and Adrian" said Ben. Ben walks to Amy and Adrian. "What brings you here?" said Amy. "Just came here for the Sony's conference" said Ben. Amy and Ben hugs. "How you doing Adrian?" said Ben. "I'm good" said Adrian. "I'm just here with my date I mean my girlfriend now with Grace and her new girlfriend" said Amy. "Oh you know Amy I'm gonna look around until we're ready to go in" said Adrian. "Go ahead" said Amy. Adrian walks off. "So why are you really here, you trying to win me back?" said Amy. "No, nothing like that just here to see what's in stores for us and I am dying to see what the new Playstation console looks like" said Ben. "Okay I was just making sure" said Amy. "Oh yeah I never did tell you that I didn't turned in our divorce papers so now we're officially divorced" said Ben. "Didn't need to tell me that I already moved on" said Amy. "Everything happened between us is all in the past and I'm sorry it had to end this way" said Ben. "It's fine Ben as long you're not trying anything funny" said Amy. "So you and Adrian huh how you two holding up?" said Ben. "We're great our family finally approved us and its a long story and I do not want to go any details" said Amy. "That's fine" said Ben. "And we're currently making a baby" said Amy. "Oh like I did with you" said Ben. "Well Ben here is the thing that I never told you when we were together" said Amy. "What you never told me?" said Ben. "I can't get pregnant" said Amy. "Why not?" said Ben. "My Fallopian tubes been damaged" said Amy. "Why didn't you tell me?" said Ben. "It doesn't matter we're no longer together so my best bet not to worry about that anymore" said Amy. Just then a girl comes out of nowhere with two ice creams and gave one to Ben. "Here you go honey vanilla ice cream just like you asked" said Girl. "Thanks baby" said Ben. "Who is this?" said Amy. "Oh Amy this is Dylan my new girlfriend and Dylan this Amy my ex-wife" said Ben. "Hello" said Dylan. Amy and Dylan shakes hands. "Ben I never knew you were once married" said Dylan. "Only for like 3 hours" said Ben. "So Amy what you do for a living?" said Dylan. "Trying to start a future" said Amy. "That's great" said Dylan. "I would be careful when hanging out with her if I were you because she's a dyke" said Ben. Amy gets stunned and Dylan is shocked. "Ben" said Amy. "It's a joke come on not trying to offend you are anything" said Ben. "Oh I understand Ben you couldn't stay single long enough just to date a random bitch and try to get her to make me jealous, sorry but that doesn't work on me" said Amy. "Oh excuse me" said Dylan. "Another thing you should know about your new boyfriend the other day after we divorced and I gave the the divorced papers he was trying to give me a revenge fuck when he tried to kiss me and when that failed I stick my butt out to Ben pretending to twerk for him he literally tried to tap it and I sure as hell trolled the hell out of him, don't you remember that Benny?" said Amy. "Ben is that true?" said Dylan. "Amy what the fuck is your problem?" said Ben. "Oh another thing you don't want Ben to get angry otherwise he'll slap the taste out of you like he did to me" said Amy. "You hit girls Ben?" said Dylan. "No this girl is clearly junk" said Ben. "What's the matter Benny am I too much for you or you just can't accept the truth?" said Amy. Dylan walks up to Amy. "Listen here miss I don't know what you're trying to do I thought we were like gonna get along not for you to have some awkward back lashes" said Dylan. "The point is Dylan and I can handle our own relationship ourselves you worry about your own side chick okay" said Ben. "This really got awkward really fast if you ask me" said Dylan. Just then Hanna and Aria approaches in Hanna's car and Hanna parks her car near the Convention Center. "Are you sure this is the place?" said Aria. "Yup been there before with Caleb a few years back but other than that here we are" said Hanna. Hanna and Aria gets out of the car and walks to the line to but tickets until Aria notices Amy talking with Ben and Dylan. "Hey Hanna" said Aria. "What is it?" said Hanna. "Look who it is over there" said Aria. Hanna sees Amy talking with Ben and Dylan. "Oh shit Amy is here and isn't that her ex?" said Hanna. "Ben yes and some nerdy bitch I don't know" said Aria. "Is she A?" said Hanna. "A has been disbanded ever since Mona got revealed and joined our side" said Aria. "Just a theory" said Hanna. "Can you buy me a ticket, I'm gonna say what's up to Amy" said Aria. "Hey Aria remember what we talked about right, Amy has a girlfriend now and don't get all clingy with her I don't want you hurt during our trip together" said Hanna. "I'm so over her I'll probably be a second" said Aria. Aria walks off to approach to Amy. "Welp there she goes" said Hanna. "Just calm down both of ya'll I was only joking since you were joking along right Ben" said Amy. "At least I was speaking the truth" said Ben. "And so was I" said Amy. Aria then approaches to Amy. "Hey Amy" said Aria. "(Gasp) Aria I didn't knew you would come" said Amy. Amy and Aria hugged. "Oh I miss you so much" said Aria. "Well that's just lovely" said Ben. "Who is that girl?" said Dylan. "Some girl Amy slept with before" said Ben. "I'm sorry did I just walk in on a bad time?" said Aria. "Just ignore them Aria" said Amy. "Besides can't we just get along for once instead of biting each other's necks off?" said Dylan. "By the way Ben where did you and Dylan meet?" said Amy. "She just got transferred to our school as we meet in the hallway" said Ben. "What do you see in her?" said Amy. "We have a lot in common" said Ben and Dylan. "Awkward" said Aria. "I can tell" said Amy. "We been dating for at least 5 or 10 days or so" said Dylan. "Something like that" said Ben. "Well in any case my name is Aria Montgomery I am one of Amy's best friends and somewhat of an ex-girlfriend and don't want to go to any detail about that so don't ask" said Aria. "I don't even care who you dated as long you as you're not trying to kill me" said Dylan. "Glad we understand each other" said Aria. "Baby I think we should buy our tickets now" said Dylan. "Yeah we should, you two take care" said Ben. "Bye nice meeting ya'll" said Dylan. Ben and Dylan walks off to the line to buy their tickets. "Hmm that was sure as a awkward meeting and this is why I don't normally invite ex or stalkers" said Aria. "They're only here to have their own good time so don't worry about them" said Amy. "So how you been Amy?" said Aria. "I've been good I'm just one a date with my girlfriend and we're double dating with Grace and Mona" said Amy. "Mona as in Mona Vanderwaal?" said Aria. "Yes I see that you know her" said Amy. "Yeah she's my friend and I didn't knew she has a girlfriend now she used to had a thing for Spencer" said Aria. "Grace is her woman now and they are really happy together" said Amy. "What about you and Adrian?" said Aria. "We're making a baby together since I can't get pregnant because of my Fallopian tubes so I have to get Adrian pregnant" said Amy. "I can't get pregnant either because of the same reason we're having" said Aria. "I don't know what caused it" said Amy. "Maybe God doesn't want us to have kids" said Aria. "So yeah in the future Adrian and I are going to be parents and after graduation we're going to have our own house together" said Amy. "Someday I'll find my queen" said Aria. "You will Aria I'm sorry that things didn't work out with us, I wanted to tell you it's over between us I mean I thought Adrian was dead and when I found out she was alive I wanted her back because me and Adrian were meant to be" said Amy. "That's completely fine Amy I shouldn't never got all depressed over you like that, it's just not like me at all" said Aria. "It just happened out of the blue Adrian literally came back to my life while you were getting us pizza" said Amy. "Even I stayed longer it would've been irrelevant for me anyway" said Aria. "Cheer up again at least you're here to have fun" said Amy. "Hey Amy can keep this between you and me?" said Aria. "Sure tell me your little girly secrets" said Amy. "If I tell you, you must not say anything to anyone including Adrian" said Aria. "I don't know if I should keep something like this from Adrian" said Amy. "Please Amy promise me this will be our secret" said Aria. "Okay I promise" said Amy. "Okay so do you remember that girl with the blonde hair" said Aria. Aria points at Hanna in line to buy tickets and when Hanna turns to look she smiles and waves at Aria and Amy. "Oh yeah that is your best friend" said Amy. "Yes Hanna and I been fucking recently" said Aria. "(Gasp) Oh shut up" said Amy. "No I'm serious I had sex with Hanna" said Aria. "When?" said Amy. "For awhile now it just started not too long ago" said Aria. "So you two are dating see Aria I told you love will come around" said Amy. "That is the thing Amy Hanna's isn't really my girlfriend" said Aria. "She's not?" said Amy. "She's more like my fuck buddy, she has a boyfriend" said Aria. "Oh shit I know how you feel" said Amy. "Please be serious Amy" said Aria. "Really, this is the story of my life" said Amy. "Oh that's right" said Aria. "Who is she dating?" said Amy. "Caleb Rivers" said Aria. "Does anyone else know about your affair?" said Amy. "Only Ezra my ex-boyfriend" said Aria. "Oh shit" said Amy. "He's been stalking me lately and recorded me and Hanna fucking with his phone and threaten me to show it to Caleb if I become his girlfriend again so I said no and had Hanna to help me delete the video off his phone" said Aria. "So do you love Hanna?" said Amy. "I do have a crush on her and besides she's straight the only reason why we fucked was so I could get over you" said Aria. "Now I really know that feeling" said Amy. "We've been also sneaking around to fuck because Caleb rarely hangs out with her but it won't change the fact that Hanna and I would be official couples, we're not like you and Adrian" said Aria. "Well all I can say Aria whatever situation you're in just be careful and watch your back okay" said Amy. "I'll keep that in mind" said Aria. Just then a woman in a bikini bra with her stomach fully exposed and an arm strap belt along with her bikini underwear as she is wearing stockings with holes in them over her bikini underwear and she approaches to Aria and taps her shoulder. "Excuse Miss" said Quiet. When Aria turns around to look and the moment she sees Quiet Aria's heart begin to struck with love like it's love at first sight as a woman is heard vocalizing in the background music. "Um yes?" said Aria. "Do you know what time the Sony Press Conference starts?" said Quiet. "Um I think in 20 minutes" said Aria. "Okay thanks it's just that I'm really looking forward to see what this new Playstation is gonna look like" said Quiet. Amy looks at Aria and smiles telling her this could be her chance. "I'm looking forward to see what it looks like as well" said Aria. "People on Twitter and Facebook says it may be promising I guess we just have to wait and see" said Quiet. "Yeah true should be interesting" said Aria. "Yeah" said Quiet. "By the way what's your name?" said Aria. "My name is Quiet a former sniper" said Quiet. "Ah so you were in the military" said Aria. "Yeah got out 2 years ago" said Quiet. "That's good, so why do people call you Quiet if you can talk?" said Aria. "I'm just a antisocial type of person" said Quiet. "I see by the way my name Aria Montgomery and this is my best friend Amy we came along as well, actually I should showed up after her" said Aria. "Hello" said Amy. "Nice meeting you" said Quiet. "Aria I will leave you two alone gonna hang out with Adrian until Grace get us tickets I'll see you shortly" said Amy. Amy walks off. "I never expect to meet a person this cute here" said Quiet. "Oh you think so?" said Aria. "Yes so everyone is hyping up this E3 I heard Microsoft choked earlier today and they had it coming" said Quiet. "Yeah they did" said Aria. "But what can you do right" said Quiet. "I know right" said Aria. "Okay Aria it was nice meeting you and I'll hope to see you again one day" said Quiet. "Same here take care" said Aria. "You do the same" said Quiet. Quiet walks to the line and when Quiet walks Aria stares at Quiet's butt as her butt jiggles making Aria horny for her. "Mmm-mmm-mm now that's hot, she's fine especially in the bikini with torn stockings" said Aria. Aria approaches to Hanna in line. "Hey Hanna what you think of that woman?" said Aria. "What woman?" said Hanna. "At the very end of the long line" said Aria. Aria points to Quiet at the end of the line as she is just waiting patiently with her arms folded and Hanna sees Quiet. "She seems pretty" said Hanna. "She is far more than just pretty she is all that" said Aria. "Then go talk to her" said Hanna. "I already did" said Aria. "Did you ask her out?" said Hanna. "Not yet at least I was able to get to know her name" said Aria. "What's her name?" said Hanna. "Her name is Quiet" said Aria. "Oh well why is Quiet in her bikini in torn stockings?" said Hanna. "Maybe for cosplaying I don't know, I heard she's a former sniper" said Aria. "But why her name Quiet though is she's trying to be quiet?" said Hanna. "(Sarcastically) HA, HAAA very funny, but seriously she's a anti-social type of person" said Aria. "Does she has a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" said Hanna. "I didn't ask" said Aria. "Did you at least get her number?" said Hanna. "Not yet" said Aria. "Oh damn it Aria she could be the one for you" said Hanna. "She's gonna be busy with E3 and all" said Aria. "Maybe next time she'll give you her number, just wait and see" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna hugs as the scene switches to Amy walking to Adrian who is looking at random posters on the glass window. "Hey baby you okay?" said Amy. "Yeah I'm fine just waiting and all, and plus what was that all about over there?" said Adrian. "Just nothing but Ben got a new girlfriend" said Amy. "Damn that was fast" said Adrian. "Yeah and derpy as hell too" said Amy. "Well that's something they got in common I wonder is he gonna abuse her" said Adrian. "I really don't care about that and apparently her name is Dylan" said Amy. "Dylan isn't that a boy's name?" said Adrian. "What about Adrian?" said Amy. "You may have forgotten my real name is Adriana" said Adrian. "Oh yeah Adriana Maiyara Lee" said Amy. "So technically I don't have a boy name so ha Dylan loses" said Adrian. Amy laughs. "Either way you still have such a cute name" said Amy. Adrian notices Ben and Dylan talking in line. "They don't look all that cute together" said Adrian. "Nope they don't and who cares my concern is with you my love" said Amy. Just then Lauren and Madison had made it to the Convention Center as well and approaches to Amy and Adrian. "Hey Amy and Adrian" said Lauren. "Lauren and Madison I didn't think you guys be here" said Amy. "Hello ladies" said Adrian. "Madison and I was bored and why not come to E3" said Lauren. "I heard it's gonna be a good one" said Madison. "We're just gonna have to wait and see" said Amy. "Oh Amy I don't know if Madison and I have told you but we would like to apologize for the way we've been treating you with your sexuality with Adrian and we are complete happy for you two and we hope it last long" said Lauren. "And Adrian we're also sorry about that little bathroom incident we had at Ben's house" said Madison. "I'm also sorry for threatening you Adrian I just wanted what was best for Amy" said Lauren. "Hey it's fine it's all in the past I divorced Ben for Adrian and we're trying to start a new life together" said Amy. "I never knew you married that derpy boy" said Madison. "Well hey at least we're all here together" said Amy. "That is so true come on group hug everyone" said Lauren. Amy Adrian Lauren and Madison group hugs until Grace and Mona came with 4 tickets. "Here you go Amy and Adrian we got our tickets and it's time we shall head in" said Grace. Grace gives Amy and Adrian their tickets. "We may see you two shortly if not then take care" said Amy. "You too ladies thanks for everything" said Lauren. Amy and Adrian tags along with Grace and Mona and goes into the Convention Center.

Chapter 16: Sony's E3 Press Conference

At Big Shell and in Ocelot's office Ocelot is on his laptop and he notices that the Sony's E3 Press Conference is about to start. "Hmm so Sony is about to host his precious E3 huh?" said Ocelot. "It seems so" said Makarov. "I even hear that new Playstation 4 is going to be big and people are going to play it non stop when it releases" said Ocelot. "Are you planning on hacking it on release day?" said Makarov. "No even better when Sony reveals the Playstation 4 I am going to burst down there and take it from him and return it here and shot that fucker up to bits and that way it won't even sell when it releases" said Ocelot. Makarov is then seen texting Alex on his cell phone. "Good deal boss" said Makarov. "They are like on the pre-show now so I'll call Trump and have the helicopter ready and we'll be down at that Convention Center with no problem" said Ocelot. "I'd like to crash to party down there with you Ocelot but I have a date Alex and I'm suppose to wait for her at my place" said Makarov. "Okay fine go on your date while I'll give Sony a element of surprise" said Ocelot. "You do that Boss I got my own personal stuff to deal with" said Makarov. Makarov leaves out the office and Ocelot picks up his phone. "Hey Trump get my helicopter ready we're going to crash E3" said Ocelot. The scene switches to E3 at the Convention Center as it takes place in the auditorium where its all crowed with people as Amy Adrian Grace and Mona manage to sits in their assigned seats. "See we made it just in time I told ya'll there was nothing worry about" said Grace. "This will be the first for me I never even been to E3 in person" said Amy. "This will be a night we will never forget" said Adrian. "Ahem to that" said Mona. Just then Aria and Hanna approaches to them. "Hey mind if we sat with ya'll?" said Aria. "No go on ahead" said Mona. Aria and Hanna sits by Mona. "Okay so I hope this one is promising as well" said Aria. "I'm pretty sure it would" said Hanna. "Man I wish Ashley was here with us I should've asked her did she want to join" said Amy. "Don't feel bad Amy this was suppose to be our double date" said Adrian. "Yeah true" said Amy. "What time this thing suppose to start anybody know?" said Aria. "I think they said 5 minutes on the way here" said Hanna. "I wonder how Microsoft is gonna feel if Sony win this and teaches them a lesson about this so called Internet is required to play our console" said Grace. "Like hammered shit" said Mona. "It's just be a matter of time before I start saving up" said Amy. Just then the whole auditorium went dark for a second and the blue lights came back on as it shows the Playstation logo on that HD screen as the Sony Press Conference is starting. "Oh shit it's starting" said Amy. "This is it, this is it quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet" said Grace. Aria blushes a bit because of the name Quiet who she still have the hots for while the TV screen plays the little introduction with upbeat music along with the Playstation button symbols with random people flashing. "Man it sounds like they are really hyping is this up, don't you think Amy?" said Adrian. "By the sound of that music yes" said Amy. So the long 3 minute introduction begins to play as we see random video game clips of The Last Us and The Incridibles and even Castle Of Illusion: Starring Mickey Mouse HD until it eventually ends and goes silent and the auditorium goes dark as they are about to annouce the host. "Jeez it's about fucking time" said Amy. "Right a 3 minute introduction huh hell I thought that Wii Motion Plus 3 minute tutorial was long enough but this takes the cake" said Adrian. "Just calm down ladies the real thing is about to begin" said Grace. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Jack Tretton" said Announcer. The light comes back on as Jack comes out of the backstage and a hip hop music started to play. "Wait a second Jack Tretton that is the guy who got captured by Ocelot back at the headquarters who was under the name of Sony" said Mona. "You sure?" said Grace. "Yeah I tricked Ocelot so I could get to Spencer and well things didn't really work out as planned" said Mona. "And of course he is named after my ex-boyfriend except his last name wasn't Tretton" said Grace. So it was revealed that Sony is Jack Tretton the one that was tied up by Ocelot when he attempted to hack the PS3 so Jack stands on front of the stage to start his presentation. "What's sup everybody welcome to E3 2013" said Jack. The whole crowd cheered. "Yeah this is perfect" said Amy. "Sounds so manly too" said Adrian. "Man this is never more exciting time to be in the game industry I'm told there are billions gamers worldwide there's 220 million in the United States alone and hopefully we got something we got something for all you guys tonight, but I always have to start my presentation by reaching out to the people that starting lining up on Friday at noon to be part of this presentation" said Jack. The whole crowd claps and cheers. "See getting here early was better than nothing" said Grace. "I'll say" said Amy. "Is he gonna show us some gameplay soon?" said Aria. "He will eventually" said Hanna. "The millions of people watching around the world through our stream broadcast, you guys look forward to E3 all year long there's nothing more exciting than eating up every pieces of news and all the great gaming information that has to be shared and when you combined that with the next generations platform once that's birthday and Christmas rolled into one so I want to thank you guys, your motivation and your enthusiasm is really driven me throughout my entire career and this entire presentation is for you so thank you very much" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps. "I've been waiting for this my whole entire life" said Grace. "Seriously is he gonna show some gameplay anytime soon?" said Aria. Amy laughs at Aria. "Who knew Aria can be such a complainer" said Amy. "I know right you're telling me" said Adrian. "It's already been an incredibly exciting year so far in February we invalid the most advanced gaming system every created with Playstation 4 and since then momentum and excitement have crossed the Industry has grown tremendously, tonight we look forward to revisiting why those of us involved and creating this ground breaking entertainment, can't wait to bring it to you and I know you all looking forward to hearing more about Playstation 4 but there are more than 70 million people who want to know what's new on PS3 and Playstation Vita, there's lots of exciting news to share on Vita as it approaches its second year in the market and Playstation 3 lineup is stronger than it has ever been, what's equally exciting however is transforming the Playstation ego system intro a stronger more fabric platform than it enables people to engage, share, play and connect on their terms, there's no better example of this movement than Playstation Vita, Vita is just beginning its life cycle just over a year since its launch we've built a library more than 125 Vita dedicated games and people have access to more than 650 titles when PSP PS1 and Playstation mobile games are included it's clear that people love Vita once they get their hands on them in the US Vita owners has un average purchase more than 10 games and Vita customers also reflect the strong appetite for digital downloads would nearly 60% of all Vita title purchases made through the Playstation Store" said Jack. While Jack is taking his time to give his speech the screen would show the viewers the Playstation Vita random games on screen. "The Vita vision hasn't wavered from delivering rich gameplay that you simply can't find on any other portable device, Vita is about tapping into a incredible cool of games through a system that offers dual analog sticks, high def graphics and amazing gameplay to deliver the best pace to play outside the home, the platformer only gets stronger in 2013 as the development community especially in these smaller developers continue to expand its support more than 85 titles will launch by the end of this year including Batman Arkham Origins" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps as the TV shows the Batman game where it shows Batman swinging on his rope and used a grapple to get to a ledge. "You know that game doesn't look all that bad" said Aria. "Never cared too much about the Batman series" said Hanna. "Counterspy, Destiny Of Spirits" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps as the TV shows a guy in a blue hair walking on a balcony. "What the fuck is that?" said Aria. "You got me" said Hanna. "Looks plain weird baby" said Amy. "I'll say" said Adrian. "Doki, Doki Universe" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps. "Wow some weird ass shit I never even heard of" said Aria. "That is the point of E3 nobody up in this bitch heard about it" said Hanna. "Killzone Mercenary" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps as it shows a first person shooter on TV. "Hmm my first ex is gonna get a kick out of that" said Amy. "It looks something like Call Of Duty" said Adrian. "Okay this shit is getting boring now, I want my money back" said Aria. "Stop being so impatient and enjoy the show like everyone else" said Mona. "And Tearaway" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps as it shows a leaf guy standing on a stump. "What the fuck is this shit?" said Aria. "You know Aria would make a great CinemaSins" said Amy. "Got that right" said Adrian. "We're also remastering some of your favorite games for Vita, I'm pleased to annouce a games like God Of War HD 1 and 2" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps as the TV shows the God Of War Collection title on the screen. "Nah I pass I already own it on my PS3 thank you very much" said Aria. "God Of War what is that?" said Amy. "I have no idea" said Adrian. "Final Fantasy X/X-2" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps as the TV shows the Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD logo on screen. "Pass on that getting it on the PS3" said Aria. "Haven't played that one in a long time" said Amy. "Those RPG games are way too hard for me" said Adrian. "As well as Flower" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps as the TV shows gameplay of Flower where you play as the wind. "That game looks pretty relaxing but getting it on PS3" said Aria. "That could be a game for us baby" said Amy. "Let me know if you want me to buy you the game love" said Adrian. "And Dead Nation is coming soon" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps as the TV shows the Dead Nation logo on screen. "Dead Nation wide is on my side" said Aria. "Really Aria?" said Mona. "Give it a rest Mona it's Aria's personal opinion" said Hanna. "As we head towards our seven holiday season with PS3 our commitment is as strong as ever, we have a game lineup today that rivals or exceeds any of our previous years of offerance, let's take a look at what's coming to Playstation nation this year from our worldwide studios team starting this Friday with game of the year candidate The Last Us" said Jack. "The audience cheers and claps as the preview is about to come on the TV. "The Last Of Ass" said Aria. Amy laughs. "So far you've been shitting on every game they talk about" said Mona. "I'm just saying this game better be worth it" said Aria. "Quiet everyone the trailer is starting" said Grace. The trailer starts out showing areas that look something like Pittsburgh and another shot at tunnel at Lake Salt City and another shot where we see Joel and Ellie just walking. "Hmm that girl has a nice ass that's for sure" said Aria. "We won't get another shot at this I want Joel over her" said Marlene. "What in the hell does the fireflies want with you" said Joel. There was a shot of Joel and Ellie looking at a dead guy hanging from a tree and its where an optional conversation would appear at. "Okay this game looks something" said Aria. "Scary" said Amy. "I wouldn't play this one alone" said Adrian. As the trailer continues it shows the infected chases Joel and Ellie where Joel was rushed to closed the gate behind him and another shot evaded infected or even sneaking passed soldiers until the one shot of Joel and Ellie getting hit by a car which startles the 6 girls. "Holy shit" said Aria. "Okay this game is pretty tense" said Amy. "Sony you did it again" said Hanna. The trailer continues until it eventually ends. "I guess I should give this one a shot, how you babe?" said Amy. "We can play it together my love" said Adrian. "Man that redheaded girl is something I want that game" said Aria. Then they showed a trailer of Puppeteer but the 4 girls wasn't that interested. "Meh I pass" said Aria. "It's okay I guess" said Amy. Then they showed the trailer for Rain and all they saw was a spirit running around in rain and learns that it will come out sometimes in Fall and the 4 girls didn't find that interesting. "Looks pretty depressing" said Amy. "Pretty boring if you ask me" said Adrian. So then they showed a trailer for Beyond Two Souls but it was a somewhat of a CG trailer due to the fact its an interactive game where the 4 girls off the bat recognizes the actors for the game as Ellen Page and Willem Dafoe. "Holy shit it's Ellen Page" said Amy. "Isn't she a dyke?" said Adrian. "Yeah she is into woman I wish I meet her in person" said Aria. "This is Ryan Clinton from the CIA" said Nathan. "Damn that even looks and sounds like Willem Dafoe" said Grace. The trailer continues as the it shows Jodie at Training Camp and taking martial arts which catches Aria's attention. "Hmm reminds me when I took Karate lesson and my Karate teacher was also one of my ex-boyfriend" said Aria. "Yeah and you had to leave him for a pervert" said Mona. Jodie gets punched by her Karate teacher. "Mmm that is gonna leave a mark" said Aria. "This is why I don't sign up for those classes" said Hanna. The scene the transition all the way til the end of the trailer since it was kinda long. "I wouldn't mind giving that game a try" said Amy. "Looks like it's gonna be good" said Adrian. "Just shut up and take my money" said Grace. So moments has passed as they bypass 2 more trailers and eventually gets to the point where it's time for the big reveal.

Chapter 17: Now For The Big Reveal

Outside of the Convention Center Trump hovers the helicopter above and lands on the roof letting Ocelot out of the helicopter as Ocelot is seen wearing a jetpack on his back. "This won't take long all I will do is take the Playstation 4 console and I'll just take off with it so go hide somewhere until I come out of this Convention Center" said Ocelot. "No problem Mr. Ocelot" said Trump. Ocelot closes the helicopter door and then Trump flies off leaving Ocelot to sneak in the Convention Center without notice and then the scene goes back to the auditorium as Jack is just getting on with his big reveal. "Playstation 4 represents the platform upon which this visual would be built, it's a platform that demonstrates everything Playstation stands for, our relentless focus on the gamer and an inspiring community of developers, a powerful set of tools and the long standing legacy of Playstation's commitment to building worlds without binderies, please join me and welcoming Andrew House on stage to talk more about Playstation 4" said Jack. "Alright about time we're about to see what the Playstation 4 looks like" said Aria. "It better be worth it" said Adrian. The music plays as Andrew comes from back stage and shakes Jack's hand and Jack walks off leaving Andrew to host to the audience when the music stops. "Thank you Jack it's a thrill to be with you all today, as you already seen Playstation is in a state of rapid evolution with the arrival of Playstation 4 we have a console of unparanel power, this means new experiences, greater social integration, cloud based technology and a system architecture capable of handling the most intrinsic ideas developers can conceive, we know gamers can't wait to see the PS4 product design, it is a design that is slick and visually impact for wherever it is placed and that we hope you are proud to own, ladies and gentlemen I'm thrilled to introduce the Playstation 4" said Andrew. "Alright folks this is it, this is it" said Aria. "Time to see what that console really looks like" said Amy. "The moment we've all been waiting for" said Adrian. "I hope it looks special I'm so excited" said Grace. "Oh it is so gonna be worth it" said Mona. Grace and Mona holds hands out of excitment. "Okay let's get this over with" said Hanna. The auditorium goes dark a bit as we hear the Playstation jingle the one where the guy goes "Shon" and the TV turns on as it shows multiples of Playstation logos and we also hear a drumbeat sound effect and while the drumbeat continues it constantly shows glimps of the Playstation 4 as it shows the front the the sides making it hard to see what it looks like and this is what making the 4 girls getting their hopes up to what to expect as Grace and Mona are seen shaking holding hands and Aria looks pretty excited while Amy Adrian and Hanna are the only ones are patient to see what the Playstation 4 looks like until it eventually gets to the point where the drumbeats ends as the screen goes dark and finally it shows the Playstation 4 fully on the big screen along with the PS4 controller including the PS4 camera that is seen under the PS4 controller which gets audience to cheer along with the 4 girls who are now hyped for it. "Holy shit that looks incredible" said Aria. It also shows the front of the PS4 controller on the lower screen. "Holy fuck this is just what I imagined" said Amy. "I knew it was gonna like awesome but this one takes the cake I didn't think it would look that fucking awesome" said Adrian. "The detail on it thou" said Amy. "We did it baby, we made history" said Grace. "I want it now" said Mona. "It looks like some school book if you ask me" said Hanna. "And what's with the blue light on that controller?" said Amy. "I am also noticing the PS4 controller is big as shit" said Adrian. When the light comes back on it reveals Andrew holding the Playstation 4 console in person and shows it to the audience as they clap. "Wow it looks even decent in person I'm glad we went baby" said Amy. "Sony just take my fucking money" said Adrian. Andrew also shows the audience the side of the console. "Yeah it looks like a crooked waffle" said Amy. "This is the moment that we'll never forget" said Grace. Little did everyone knew the camera pans up as it shows Ocelot on the catwalk as he also sees the Playstation 4 console. "Hmm once that PS4 is in my possession Sony can no longer sell it and the PS3 will last as long as I have to and I'll hack it again if I have to" said Ocelot. The PS4 designer also approaches on stage. "The product design it Sumii-San and" said Andrew. Andrew moves his head telling Sumii to come on stage to entertain the audience as the clap. "Take a bow" said Andrew. Summi bows to the audience. "And to the whole Playstation design engineering and development team, thank you for being uncompromising in the perused of the revolution of new console and one that is worthy of the Playstation heritage" said Andrew. The audience claps and cheers including the 4 girls as Ocelot's mind is made up to interfere with E3. "Alright enough of this chicken horseshit now here's my chance" said Ocelot. Just when Andrew was about to give Sumii the Playstation 4 Ocelot jumps off from the catwalk and lands between Andrew and Sumii. "EYAAAAH" said Andrew. Ocelot shoves Sumii to the ground and snatches the Playstation 4 out of Andrew's hands. "AH HAAA" said Ocelot. Merlock's theme plays in background as the audience is shocked and stunned. "What the fuck is going on?" said Hanna. Amy Adrian and Grace are even shocked when they recognize Ocelot when they seen him back at Lava Island. "Oh no" said Aria. "Oh shit it's that old dude back at Lava Island" said Amy. "Are you sure?" said Mona. "Yeah she's right he tried to kill me Amy and Adrian when we got fooled by the treaure that he threw in the volcano" said Grace. "And ya'll actually fell for that?" said Hanna. "Amy's dad did but yeah" said Adrian. "So true" said Amy. On the stage Andrew tries to take the Playstation 4 back from Ocelot but he backs away each time he gets near it. "Give that back you dirty-" said Andrew. Just when Andrew briefly got a hold of the Playstation 4 Ocelot used his arm to shove Andrew away from him knocking him to the wall. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" said Andrew. "Sorry to break the party worms but I have to say good-bye" said Ocelot. Jack came from the backstage. "Hey what the hell is going on this is not what I signed up for" said Jack. Ocelot takes out his revolver and points it at Jack. "Ah, ah, ahhh I would be careful if I were you" said Ocelot. Jack then recognizes Ocelot. "YOU, you're that motherfucker that tried to hack my PSN and held me as hostage" said Jack. "Ah Sony I'm surprised to see you again after our last meeting together I see you still haven't learn your lesson from last time" said Ocelot. "You better give me back that Playstation 4 or this place will get loaded with security" said Jack. "I would love to stay and chat but I am not gonna bore you with my taunts now if you excuse me I have an economy to save" said Ocelot. Ocelot uses his jetpack and flies over to the audience holding the Playstation 4 in his arm until he notices Amy and Adrian in the audience seat as Amy and Adrian notices Ocelot as well. "Baby" said Amy. "Oh no" said Adrian. "Ah the lesbian lovers we meet again" said Ocelot. In slow motion without any words Ocelot points his revolver at Amy and Adrian and attempts to shoot them as Amy and Adrian holds on to each other accepting their fates. "Amy and Adrian take cover" said Grace. Luckily while Ocelot is too busy focusing trying to kill Amy and Adrian Jack walks in front of the stage and takes his gun out and shoots at Ocelot as the bullet due to slow motion slowly hits Ocelot's jetpack and when the scene reverts back to normal Ocelot's jetpack starts sputtering like crazy which made Ocelot screwed up his chance to kill Amy and Adrian so his jetpack starts flying all over the place even in circles until it flew Ocelot back on stage and the strap of the jetpack came off as Ocelot fell on the stage floor while his jetpack exploded scaring the audience. "Baby are you okay?" said Amy. "Yes I'm fine" said Adrian. "Jesus Christ who is that guy?" said Aria. "I don't know this old fucker is crazy" said Hanna. "Amy and Adrian you two stay here while I'll take care of this madman come on Grace" said Mona. "We'll be back" said Grace. Mona and Grace gets out of their seat to confront Ocelot and Ocelot is just getting back up on his face only to have a gun pointed at him by Jack. "Now you do this the hard way or the easy way just hand over that PS4 I want it now" said Jack. "You're forgetting one thing Doc I have a helicopter to catch" said Ocelot. "What is your major malfunction numb nuts didn't Mommy and Daddy put you through enough attention when you were a child?" said Jack. Grace and Mona hops on stage and points their guns at Ocelot. "Hey Ocelot, you remember me?" said Mona. "Oh yeah Mona the chick who had a thing for Spencer Hastings" said Ocelot. "Well Mona is my girlfriend now so do us all a favor and just drop the PS4 and leave us the fuck alone and then we're forget this has ever happened" said Grace. "This is not done yet fuckers" said Ocelot. Ocelot takes out his smoke bomb and throws it on the ground and it explodes covering Jack Grace and Mona in smoke giving Ocelot a change to make a run for it and takes off with the Playstation 4 while Jack Grace Mona are coughing and Mona notices Ocelot running away backstage. "He's going backstage after him" said Mona. Jack Grace and Mona runs backstage after Ocelot while Andrew gets up from the ground after being knocked out. "What the, the Playstation 4 is gone, uh sorry everyone we will have to go on a commercial break until the Playstation 4 returns sorry" said Andrew. "You know I had enough excitement for today come on Aria, let's go to my place and we'll do our thing you like most" said Hanna. "Sure thing Hanna, Amy and Adrian you two going to be okay here?" said Aria. "Just go we'll be fine" said Amy. "All right call me if you hear anymore news about the Playstation 4 okay" said Aria. "Will do" said Amy. Aria and Hanna gets up and leaves. "They are so gonna fuck when they get home" said Amy. "How you know?" said Adrian. "Trust me I know and don't you go say anything I kinda promise her I wouldn't say anything" said Amy. "Baby your secret is safe with me" said Adrian.

Chapter 18: Playstation 4 In Peril

Aria and Hanna walks out of the auditorium and are heading to the entrance. "Man that was an unfortunate turn of events" said Hanna. "I know right at least we know what the Playstation 4 looks like" said Aria. Before Aria and Hanna could walk out of the Convention Center Quiet comes out of the Auditorium running up to Aria. "Hey Aria wait up" said Quiet. "Oh hello" said Hanna. Quiet approaches to Aria with a piece of paper. "Hey Quiet I was just leaving with my friend" said Aria. "I noticed you two were leaving and before you go back in your car I thought I give you this" said Quiet. Quiet gives Aria a piece a paper which reveals to be Quiet's cell number. "Oh your number" said Aria. "I forgot to give you my number earlier so we can keep in touch" said Quiet. "That sounds good so let me give you my number" said Aria. "No that's fine you call me" said Quiet. "When should I call you?" said Aria. "Tomorrow since today I'll be busy" said Quiet. "That's fine by me" said Aria. "Okay that is settle then I'm about to go back and wait for them to come back with the Playstation 4 call me tomorrow and we'll have a friendly conversation" said Quiet. "Alright I will talk to you tomorrow" said Aria. Quiet walks off and goes back into the auditorium. "All shucks now Aria's got a little crush" said Hanna. "I guess you can say that" said Aria. Aria and Hanna walks out of the Convention Center and got in Hanna's car. "Good thing you got her number" said Hanna. "Yup I'll talk to her tomorrow and see how that goes" said Aria. Aria kisses Hanna on her face. "Still want to come over to my house and sleep over?" said Hanna. "Sure" said Aria. "Okay then let's go" said Hanna. Hanna drives off and the scene changes back into the Convention Center and in the backstage's hallway Ocelot is running on foot with the Playstation 4 console in his hand as Grace Mona and Jack are running right behind him. "Hurry we can't let him get away" said Jack. Ocelot runs out the backdoor and continues to make his run for it but then gets cornered by Andrew and Sumii. "End of the line motherfucker" said Andrew. "Give it up old man" said Sumii. Grace Mona and Jack comes out of the back door and manage to trap Ocelot as well. "Nicely done boys" said Jack. Andrew and Sumii points their guns at Ocelot. "The jig is up now hand over that Playstation 4" said Jack. "I would but there's one problem" said Ocelot. Just then a helicopter is heard as the Doomship theme from the Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon plays when the helicopter approaches. "What the hell" said Jack. "There's my flight later loser" said Ocelot. Trump drops the rope as Ocelot climbs on the rope and then the helicopter takes off while Ocelot climbs back into the helicopter as Grace Mona Jack and Sumii shoot at Trump's helicopter but it's bulletproof. "Don't bother wasting your ammo my helicopter is well bulletproof" said Trump. Just when Ocelot closes the helicopter door behind him Trump picks up the speed and flies off. "Oh no he's getting away" said Andrew. "Andrew and Sumii you go back into the auditorium and keep those audience entertain until I get back I'll help those ladies get the Playstation 4 back" said Jack. "But how can we catch a helicopter on foot?" said Grace. "I know where his base is" said Mona. "How you know?" said Grace. "I used to work for Ocelot I thought I told you this" said Mona. "Oh yeah" said Grace. "Jack you're going to come with us if you want your console back " said Mona. "So hop in my car and Mona will take us there since she knows the way" said Grace. "The thing is we need a helicopter so Jack here is gonna allow us to get a helicopter from his headquarters and then we'll go to Ocelot's base, so Jack you're with us hop in Grace's car and give her directions to your headquarters" said Mona. "I'm right with you" said Jack. Grace Mona and Jack got in Grace's car as Jack sits in the back and Grace turns her car on and then drives off and then the scene changes back in the auditorium as Amy and Adrian are relaxing and cuddling. "You think Grace and Mona is going to be okay?" said Amy. "They're tougher than they look consider it done" said Adrian. "I guess we'll just wait for them then" said Amy. "Yeah the fact that we didn't bring our cars and I am not catching Septa back" said Adrian. "Me either" said Amy. Amy and Adrian cuddles and waits patiently and the scene changes to Big Shell as time goes by and in Ocelot's office the Playstation 4 is seen sitting on the conference table while Ocelot and Trump just stares at it. "You did Mr. Ocelot you manage to pull it off" said Trump. "Yup that is one way to save our business in view more years we'll be in charge of the Net Neutrality and make dozen of money" said Ocelot. "You're surly do come up with smart ideas" said Trump. "This is why I run this Big Shell" said Ocelot. Just then Ocelot phone rings and answers it. "It's me (Inaudible) really you can't be serious (Inaudible) OOOOH goddamn her and that Latino bitch (Inaudible) okay Alex thanks for informing me, you may continue on your date" said Ocelot. Ocelot hangs up. "What's going on?" said Trump. "That was Alex, Mike Sandoval is dead and was shot multiple times by Spencer Hastings" said Ocelot. "(Sighs) He should've left while he still had a chance instead of lollygagging here" said Trump. "At least he tried but he fought well though and was one of our best members at least I hired Alex Drake with us in a nick of a time" said Ocelot. "She's a very punctual woman I like her" said Trump. "Yeah she would make a great computer analyzer here" said Ocelot. The scene changes to Strut E at the heliport as Mona lands the helicopter on the parking space as Mona Grace and Jack gets out of the helicopter. "Holy crap does Ocelot really have to built his base in the middle of the fucking ocean" said Grace. "I had never seen this place before" said Jack. "Mona are you sure you know where to find Ocelot?" said Grace. "Trust me I been in his office before that's why you two need to follow me" said Mona. The scene switches back Ocelot's office. "Oh by the way Mr. Ocelot what should we do with the Playstation 4?" said Trump. "I'll just straight up shoot the damn thing so the PS4 won't exist" said Ocelot. Ocelot points his revolver at the Playstation 4 and just before he pulls the trigger Mona burst into Ocelot's office by kicking the door open pointing her gun at Ocelot while Grace and Jack do the same thing. "Hold it right there Revolver Ocelot" said Mona. Ocelot raises his hands. "Oh if it isn't Mona Vanderwall my former ally and ditch me for Spencer I really hope she's really worth it" said Ocelot. "Spencer's not my girlfriend" said Mona. "I'm her girlfriend so do us a favor and hand over that Playstation 4" said Grace. "Ah so you're Mona's new girlfriend I remember you back at Lava Island" said Ocelot. "Yeah and you nearly killed us" said Grace. "And you Sony you still kicking in, you still haven't learn your lesson after our little incident have you" said Ocelot. "You're the one to talk sir" said Jack. "Just lower ya'll remember we don't want any trouble" said Trump. "You Trump shut your pie hole you're in enough trouble for today" said Mona. "And I'll be taking that thank you" said Jack. Jack goes to the conference table and picked up his Playstation 4 console. "Okay got the console and new we're heading it" said Mona. Grace lowers her gun. "Wait a second baby" said Grace. "Grace come on" said Mona. "This will be a second baby" said Grace. Grace walks towards Ocelot giving her a piece of her mind. "You know Ocelot as in a matter of fact I do remember you clearly when you tricked us to think you threw the treasure in the lava but it was them dead cut up dicks instead but that's besides the point, what really angers me thou is that a few hours ago at the E3 Convention Center you tried to kill my best friends Amy and Adrian and you got the fucking balls to address them as lesbian lovers" said Grace. "When you see Amy and Adrian you tell them from me that they better not interfere with my states of affairs" said Ocelot. "What the fuck are you talking about, Amy and Adrian didn't do shit to you" said Grace. "I know they been fucking in the woods not too long ago and those two are like close to find ways to ruin my plans" said Ocelot. "Bullshit you just can't stand seeing Amy and Adrian happy together just admit you old sack of shit" said Grace. "Don't push it lady" said Ocelot. "No I'm just getting sick and tired of people treating Amy like shit all because she found the woman of her dreams she already had to deal with that with her father and she doesn't need to take shit from you okay just admit you've been single for a long ass time and no girls want or maybe you're a fag and I really don't give a fuck what you are but you're just jealous because what Amy and Adrian have together is real and they don't want to share their intimacy with you or have a threesome just let Amy and Adrian happy for once like goddamn, if Mr. Jurgens can do that and so can you" said Grace. "At least you're polite, kind of dumb but polite" said Ocelot. Grace gets personal and close to Ocelot's face. "But I'm a lot less polite you smug son of a bitch, so let me put it in a ruder terms that even a blockhead like you might understand the only reason why you don't have bars on your windows already is because you're small fry and we don't waste our time on small fry, Amy and Adrian has nothing to do with your states of affairs and is not part of your simulation so they are innocent and irrelevant okay so do us all a favor and stay away from Amy and Adrian and you stay away from me is that clear enough for you asshole, now run along to your boss so he can pat you on the head and tell you what a good boy you are" said Grace. Grace walks off and without a word Grace Mona and Jack leaves Ocelot's office as Ocelot and Trumps stands quietly until Ocelot picks up his phone to call in reinforcements and then the scene changes to the heliport as Mona gets in the pilot seat while Grace sits next to her and Jack sits in the back with the PS4 in his hand and Mona turns the helicopter on and takes off. "Okay back to E3" said Mona. Just before Mona flies away from Big Shell Mona happens to notice a few mercenary soldiers approaching to the heliport with AK rifles. "I don't think they liked your little pep talk Grace" said Mona. The mercenary soldiers starts shooting at the helicopter. "Ah shit get us out of here" said Jack. Mona begins to speed the helicopter up but then a mercenary soldier is also flying a helicopter and comes out of nowhere and rams the back of Mona's helicopter as Jack also fell out the helicopter. "Goddamn" said Jack. Then another mercenary helicopter came out of nowhere. "Baby get us out of here" said Grace. Mona speeds up the helicopter again as Jack sticks himself out the door and shoots at the mercenary helicopters but is having a hard time due to them trying to shoot Mona down with their AK rifles. "This isn't what I signed up for" said Jack. As Grace is panicking fearing for her live she happens to look up above the window seal and notices a bazooka. "Holy shit I found something" said Grace. Grace grabs the bazooka. "Aww yeah" said Grace. "Quickly put those helicopters out of their misery" said Mona. Grace sticks herself out the window and shoots one mercenary helicopter down and explodes. "That's one down" said Grace. Another mercenary helicopter approaches and Grace shot that one down as well and explodes. "YES" said Grace. Grace gets back in and puts the bazooka back where she found it as they are safe now and no soldiers are no longer chasing them and then they all sigh in relieved. "HA let's see them chase us now, on to the E3 Convention Center Mona let's roll" said Grace. "Hmmph you know how to piss people off Grace" said Mona. "Hey if he's prepared to gun down Amy and Adrian in broad daylight then Ocelot means business, seems like we don't know what's Ocelot's beef with Amy and Adrian, I have a good mind just to let him taste his own medicine and I'm about done putting my life on the line to protect Amy and Adrian" said Grace. "That's our job unfortunately Ocelot doesn't get to dole out the justice" said Mona. Mona continues to make her way back to the Convention Center.

Chapter 19: Case Closed

As time goes by at Angela's apartment and in her room the room is dark with several candles lit with smooth jazz playing on Angela's radio where is now shown as Spencer and Angela sits on her bed together cuddling with each other and this time Angela is seen wearing her running track outfit and Spencer never changed from her current outfit and during their cuddling Angela is gently rubbing Spencer's head while Spencer lays on Angela's chest hugging her in the process. "You done a great work today Spencer I am proud of you" said Angela. "Are you really?" said Spencer. "You always find your way to impress me of your detective work which this is why you are my favorite co-worker" said Angela. Spencer hugs Angela tight. "And you're my favorite boss, I didn't knew that I would be your favorite what about Greg and Saxe?" said Spencer. "Those guys are cool despite the fact things didn't work out with Greg til the end, but Spencer I can always count on you" said Angela. "So do you have anything else you have in mind?" said Spencer. "We're just going to sit on this bed together to celebrate our special moment for closing this case as we stay and cuddle with each other as long as we like" said Angela. "I don't mind Angela you can cuddle with me anytime you want whenever you're feeling bored contact me and I'll spend time with you and cuddle and we can do our own girly stuff" said Spencer. Angela rubs Spencer's face gently. "I know I said this before but I always wanted you to be my lovely sister like I never had" said Angela. Spencer places her hands on Angela's face. "Angela you are my sister, my best friend who taught me everything you knew and the true meaning of being a secret agent detective and no one can ever replace you, not even Alex she's dead to me now" said Spencer. "So is Paz" said Angela. "At least we have each other and I am very greatful that you're part of my life" said Spencer. "I'm glad I hired you to be my partner and I have the head of the chief to thank that because at that time I didn't want a partner but I had to and I'm happy I did" said Angela. "Aww that could explain why were you in a bitchy mood when we met" said Spencer. "Was I in a nasty mood?" said Angela. "I believe so and I believe the first thing you said to me was (Imitates Angela) you're in my office now and don't you dare touch anything on my desk or there's going to be a problem for us" said Spencer. "Oh yeah back when I saw you as a random agent who is just gonna get on my nerves but working with you has changed my life" said Angela. Angela leans back to lay flat on her back while Spencer lays on top of Angela as Spencer's titties makes contact with Angela's titties and bounces together. "Mmm I never even realized your tits is bigger than mines I'm jealous" said Angela. "Would you consider breast implates?" said Spencer. "Hell no" said Angela. Spencer laughs. "Oh Angela I love you and that's never gonna change" said Spencer. Spencer and Angela stares at each other until Spencer slowly rubs Angela's face and then rubs Angela's lips with her finger. "Still love that lip gloss don't you?" said Spencer. "Oh Spencer which reminds me since we're like close and all I'm thinking about ranking you" said Angela. "Like a promotion?" said Spencer. "Well if you put it that way" said Angela. Spencer places her hands on Angela's face. "Tell me" said Spencer. "How would you like to be my second in command?" said Angela. "Um well I don't know" said Spencer. "Nothing much is gonna change except that if you agree to this you'll be working with me more often and what's even better we get to share the same office together and I'll just order a new desk for my second command and when I'm not here there are times where you're going to have to take over and take some important calls and be sure to call me and report to me" said Angela. Spencer then lays on Angela's chest. "Can I at least think about it?" said Spencer. "Sure I'll give you time to think but remember you are a great secret agent" said Angela. Angela and Spencer stares at each other eyes as Angela rubs Spencer's face smoothly as her hand slides across her hair while Spencer uses her fingernail to rub Angela's face and leans towards each other as if they are about to kiss until there was a knock on the door. "Baby I'm home" said Ghost. Just then Ghost AKA James St. Patrick walks into Angela's room and sees her cuddling with Spencer on her bed. "Hey baby" said Angela. "Oh snap now am I interrupting something?" said Ghost. Spencer tries to gets up to greets Ghost but Angela held Spencer down by leaning her back down on her chest as Spencer notices Angela's titties bouncing close to Spencer's face and is a little surprised. "Not at all me and my sister as in my best friend are having our own celebration that we closed our case today" said Angela. "Okay you guys surely does seem like ya'll had a busy day" said Ghost. "So you're Angela's boyfriend I assume?" said Spencer. "Oh yeah Spencer this is my boyfriend James St. Patrick AKA Jamie as I always call him or Ghost his local street name and Jamie this is my co-worker my sisterly best friend Spencer Hastings she's been in my unit for like a long time possibly since before she moved in with her boyfriend" said Angela. "It's nice meeting you Spencer" said Ghost. "Nice meeting you too" said Spencer. "I would've think that you would be a dude judging by the name" said Ghost. "Yes I know I have a boy name as I wasn't unaware by now" said Spencer. "Calm down it's just a joke" said Ghost. "That's fine so where you from and what you do for a living?" said Spencer. "They say this is a big rich town I just come from the poorest part bright lights, city lights I got to make it and this is where it goes down" said Ghost. "Jamie just answer her question please" said Angela. "I'm from New Jersery and I own a club a Truth and you'll always be welcome to my club and I attend to keep that club to maintain my life with Angie" said Ghost. "Who's Angie?" said Spencer. "My nickname" said Angela. "Oh yeah" said Spencer. "Jamie I know this is our night but I would like to spend time with my co-worker here if it's okay with you" said Angela. Ghost makes an expression as he is fantasizing what may happen if he walks out. "Oh Jamie if you're thinking what I know you're thinking it isn't like that" said Angela. "Did I say anything?" said Ghost. "You don't have to, I know what you're thinking Jamie" said Angela. "Girl you be tripping you have no idea what I may be thinking" said Ghost. "So you aren't thinking that me and Spencer are going to get acquainted your bed huh?" said Angela. Angela gently rubs Spencer's back and then rubs her butt firmly which catches Ghost's attention and can't even speak. "What's a matter baby catch got your tongue" said Angela. Angela smacks Spencer's butt and her butt jiggles which makes Ghost loses his cool. "Maybe a cat did got his touge, oh Angela you got something on your boob there let me lick it off of you" said Spencer. "Go ahead its been itching me" said Angela. Spencer's licks Angela's side titty pretending to lick something off as Angela's titty bounces which makes Ghost eventually give in the torture. "Okay, okay you got me" said Ghost. "See Jamie was that so hard?" said Angela. "I don't care what kind of freaky shit you're into I mean if that's what you like it's fine" said Ghost. "I think someone is jealous" said Spencer. Angela rubs Spencer's face. "Let him be jealous" said Angela. Angela and Spencer attempts to kiss as Ghost interrupts them. "Okay, you can stop trolling me now I thought you two were secret lovers" said Ghost. "Well we're not, sorry" said Angela. "We got him good did we Angela" said Spencer. "We sure did" said Angela. Spencer and Angela high fives. "Now that's how you get your boyfriend to tell the truth take that as advantage" said Angela. "Whatever you two have fun gonna check up on Tommy and go back to Truth to hire more security" said Ghost. "Spencer is spending me anyway and we'll talk later" said Angela. "Oh Angela can I spend the night with you?" said Spencer. "Sure you can and don't worry Jamie we're ain't fucking with you" said Angela. "Angela could you be more subtle?" said Spencer. "I meant it's not what you're thinking" said Angela. "I get what you mean (Laughs) but yeah you two have a goodnight and catch ya'll later" said Ghost. Ghost walks out of Angela's room and closes the door behind him and Spencer lays back on Angela's chest. "Wow your boyfriend is a hottie not bad for a black dude" said Spencer. "Yeah he is also my childhood friend" said Angela. "He really thought we were lovers" said Spencer. "Funny is it?" said Angela. "Yeah oh Angela you're such a devil" said Spencer. "Hey you joined the fun too" said Angela. "I wanted to see how he would react" said Spencer. Angela laughs. "Oh Spencer remember what we talked about, you know about you becoming my second in command where we can always keep in touch and work together" said Angela. "Then I'll barely have enough time to spend time with Ricky" said Spencer. "You can still spend time with him on your breaks don't feel down okay" said Angela. "I'll think about it Angela" said Spencer. "Okay I'll let you make your decision" said Angela. Angela and Spencer goes back to cuddling with each other and this time they are rubbing each other's bodies and when the camera zooms out it made it seem like Angela and Spencer were actually making out when they're actually cuddling.

Chapter 20: Playstation 4's Price & Features Revealed

So it is nighttime and at the Convention Center and in the auditorium while waiting for the presentation to resume after the Playstation 4 returns Amy and Adrian still kills time as they kiss each other with passion while most of the audience or either silent or talking. "Baby you think Grace and Mona are in any trouble?" said Amy. "I sencerily hope not" said Adrian. "I'm worry about them sweetheart" said Amy. "Grace and Mona are strong independant women, they'll be here safe and sound" said Adrian. "You're right" said Amy. "Just stop worrying and kiss me okay" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian continues to kiss each other with passion as they are rubbing their arms around each other until eventually Jack Grace and Mona appears from backstage with Jack holding the Playstation 4 console. "Okay ladies and gentlemen sorry for the huge delay I manage to get this Playstation 4 back from Ocelot with the help of these ladies" said Jack. "Look baby there they are" said Adrian. "They're safe" said Amy. "What are your names again?" said Jack. "I'm Grace Bowman and this is my girlfriend Mona Vanderwaal" said Grace. "Alright so let's all give a huge thanks to Grace and her lovely girlfriend Mona for helping me get my console back" said Jack. The audience claps and cheers as well as Amy and Adrian. "You may take your seat now we're ready to resume this thing" said Jack. "No problem sir" said Grace. "Anytime" said Mona. Grace and Mona walks off the stage and returns to their seats next to Amy and Adrian. "Hey guys I was wondering what happened with you two" said Amy. "Just had to help Mr. Sony get his Playstation 4 so all of us in this peace can get their own consoles this year" said Grace. "At least you made it back one peace" said Amy. "Anyway what is Ocelot's beef with ya'll?" said Grace. "Fuck if I know" said Amy. "Who knows maybe he's jealous of us" said Adrian. "By the way where did Aria and Hanna go?" said Mona. "Oh they left after ya'll took off" said Amy. "Oh okay then so with being said time to enjoy our presentation" said Grace. E3 resumes and lasted for like an hour showing new Playstation 4 games content until they eventually get to the closing part of E3 where Jack comes on stage and host again about to reveal more exciting details about the Playstation 4. "It's clear that all the best devolpment studios in the world creating amazing games for Playstation 4, games such as Call Of Duty: Ghosts, Fifa and Madden, globally there are more than 140 games in develpment for PS4 across our worldwide studios and our 3rd party partners including over 100 that will be available within the first year, nearly 40 of these titles features experience that are exclusive and addition to creating a amazing library of new titles on Playstation 4 were equally focus on delivering what gamers want most without imposing restrictions or devouring their PS4 purchases" said Jack. The screen on the TV shows PS4 supports used games logo which is aiming directly at Microsoft as Grace and Mona made an expression on their face having a feeling about what's about to come. "For instance Playstation 4 won't expose any new retrictions used PS4 game games" said Jack. The entire audicenes goes nuts and claps and cheers including the 4 girls. "Holy shit they are bashing the Xbox One right now" said Grace. "Shots fired" said Mona. "Holy shit this is getting better and better" said Adrian. "I wonder what Microsoft is thinking about now" said Amy. "I don't know and who the fuck cares this is some history shit right here" said Adrian. "Microsoft is probably feeling like shit right now" said Grace. As it turns out while the audience is still cheering Microsoft AKA Phil Spencer watches the stream at his headquarters and is displeased. "God fucking damn it" said Phil. Phil punches his computer screen out of anger and back at the auditorium Jack is very happy about what he just annouced and is proud to see audience clapping and cheering. "Guess that's a good thing" said Jack. "Oh it's more than a good thing" said Grace. "Word up" said Mona. Grace and Mona high fives. "We believe in the module that people embrace today with Playstation 3 and continue the demand just heard you there when a gamer buys a PS4 disc they have the rights to use that copy of the game, they can trade in the game at retail, sell it to another person, lend it to a friend, or keep it forever" said Jack. The TV screen now shows a disc based games logo as it reads what Jack had just said as the audience claps and cheers like crazy along with the 4 girls. "Take that Microsoft" said Grace. "They done fucked up now" said Mona. "Now they fucked up, now they fucked up, now they fucked up" said Grace. "Microsoft doesn't even know what hit them" said Amy. "Because Xbox One sucks ass" said Adrian. "Like literally" said Amy. "And addition Playstation 4 disc based games don't need to be connected online to play" said Jack. Shots really did fire on Microsoft as the audience along with the 4 girls goes bat shit crazy with the yells and cheers. "Oh that is got to leave a mark on that one Microsoft" said Amy. "I always told you that Internet require to play every fucking game was the biggest mistake Microsoft made and now look at them" said Adrian. "I am really loving this baby" said Grace. "Shit just got real, man I wish Aria and Hanna were still here to see this" said Mona. Now the TV screen reads doesn't need to be connected. "Or for any type of invitation, if you enjoy playing single player games offline PS4 won't require you to check in online peroidocally" said Jack. The audience cheers and clips as well as the 4 girls. "That's it I am getting me a Playstation 4, baby can you help me buy it?" said Amy. "Sure I will baby" said Adrian. "Aww babe" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed each other with joy. "We're going to buy that console together love on release date just you wait" said Grace. "I can hardly wait" said Mona. "And it won't stop working if you haven't authenticated within 24 hours" said Jack. One of the audience was laughing due to the fact that Jack is really embarrsing the shit out of Microsoft and cheers as the TV screen reads won't require you to check in online. "Take note of that Microsoft" said Amy. "See what happens if you require Internet only to play your fucking console" said Adrian. "At least Sony listens to their customers" said Grace. "Because Sony can do Microdon't" said Mona. "Baby don't you mean Nitendon't?" said Grace. "I know just feel like making that word up" said Mona. "Of course the experience on on PSN will be amazing our goal for Playstation Network on PS4's clear, build the best gaming network in the world, a network that is tune your preferences is immediate and intuitive it delivers a breath of entertainment offerings that is un-maxed in the industries, in New York we announced several capabilities that will be available day 1 on the Playstation 4 suck as the ablilty to play games that are being downloaded in the background, cross game voice chat to transition to a friend's network based on real world friends to provide a more meaningful social gaming experience and the new share button to immediately upload Livestream via Ustream, Playstation Network also offers incredible value to our customers through Playstation Plus and we're very focus on expanding the benefits and service" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps. "Thank you, we received lots of questions from our community over the last several months about rather existing Playstation Plus Membership will apply to PS4, I'm pleased to confirm that your PS Plus Membership will carry over to Playstation 4" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps so did Amy Adrian Grace and Mona. "This is going to be worth to buy" said Amy. "You're telling me" said Adrian. "And now I would like to announced the release date for the Playstation 4, the Playstation 4 will be released on November 15th 2013 at the price of $399.99 and after this presentation it will be up for pre-order so be sure to do that in time and on the screen here is more details about your Playstation Plus carrying over to your PS4" said Jack. The audience cheers and claps. "I'm so gonna save up" said Amy. "Remember what we talked about love I could get you to work at my job with me" said Adrian. "With each new platforms we do our best to earn that trust and we will continue to prove to you that we have the games, the entertainment, the value and the innervation to give you the very best place to play, thank you so much for being here and good night" said Jack. Jack walks off backstage while the audience cheers and claps and starts getting up to leave now that the Sony's E3 press conference has concluded. "Whew that was a fucking blast" said Grace. "It sure was" said Mona. "This double date was totally worth it" said Adrian. "We should do this again next year just the 4 of us or 6 if Aria and Hanna wants to join" said Amy. "Or bail on us" said Adrian. "Yeah we should, next time E3 starts let's all gather round to my place and we'll go together" said Grace. "That sounds like a plan" said Mona. "Well I am tired as hell now let's go all go home now" said Grace.

Chapter 21: What A Great Night

The scene changes to Grace driving her car out in the road at night time with Mona Amy and Adrian aboard as they are excited about what they witness. "So how you guys enjoyed it?" said Grace. "It was fucking amazing" said Amy. "I loved it so much and we need to do this again next year" said Adrian. "We should do this every year with just us 4 girls including Aria and Hanna if they decide to join us and no guys with us" said Grace. "Ain't that the truth" said Adrian. "Amen to that" said Amy. "But did you noticed how Jack ripped Microsoft a new asshole by calling them out about their check in online rules?" said Grace. "And the fact he also called out Microsoft for charging people to play used games on a fucking console" said Mona. "Like what is the fucking point of charging people for used games when they already brought the damn game, that is like throwing money away" said Grace. "Because them motherfuckers want money" said Adrian. "So fucking true" said Amy. "The audiences went crazy when Jack bashed Microsoft at the conference I was not expecting that shit" said Grace. Just then Grace's cell went off but it was actually a notification from Twitter. "Oh I bet people on Twitter is like fan girling over what they witness tonight" said Grace. "I would believe so" said Amy. Grace checks Twitter. "Oh shit" said Grace. "What?" said Mona. "Is that a hater?" said Amy. "Man they just can't give this guy a break can they?" said Grace. "Someone is a Xbox fanboy who can't face the fact that Sony basically won E3 this year" said Amy. "Honey you have to keep in mind that the Nintendo E3 is tomorrow as well" said Adrian. "I might watch that" said Amy. "No worse, the black guy just got done watching Sony's E3 Press Conference and he got so excited about what he saw and now some fucker accused him of spoiling the entire event by telling him that Sony bashed Microsoft when he never even spoiled it for him" said Grace. "Oh for the love of god when will they give him a break" said Mona. "It's the same black guy they keeps on getting rejected because no girls wants him" said Adrian. "Not to mention that girl he liked at Dunkin' Donuts didn't want to kiss him when he wanted to kiss her like what the fuck is that girl brain damaged or what" said Amy. "I don't know what's going on" said Grace. "Should we kill him?" said Mona. "Nah we'll keep him under surveillance and keep him as our ace-in-the-hole" said Grace. "Oh the guy that's accusing the black guy of spoiling it for it, is it the same pussy ass motherfucker that had a problem with me having graphical sex at 15?" said Amy. "Baby what you talking about?" said Adrian. "Apparently this motherfucker went on that black guy's YouTube channel and posted a comment on his profile out of fucking nowhere and was like your sex fic involves a 15 year old girl" said Amy. "I think I know what you're talking about" said Adrian. "So apparently that motherfucker has a problem with me having my own sex life and he's talking all that shit to him about how wrong it is when that motherfucker is clearly brained damaged and he fails to understand that if that black man wants to write a fan fic (To the camera) which is about me of course (To her friends) then he can do it because he's grown and he can do whatever he wants" said Amy. "This is true" said Adrian. "You damn right" said Mona. Amy looks at the camera to break the fourth wall to an harasser. "Oh yeah next time don't you never ever go on his YouTube channel and bash him for writing fan fictions about me having sex non-stop at 15 unless you want to be a dick" said Amy. "And he said you were fingering yourself when you used to be single" said Adrian. "That wasn't true he just criticized him for no apparent reason and he also said his stories suck which it doesn't" said Amy. "Well fuck him that is his loss" said Adrian. "You guys going to kill him?" said Amy. "Maybe very soon" said Grace. "That's good to know" said Amy. "Oh and to answer your question Amy it's a different guy not the same guy" said Adrian. "Oh I was about to say, oh by the way I'm not even 15 so ha in that motherfucker's face" said Amy. "Overall guys at least we had a great night together as our double dates" said Grace. "Yup we had a great time" said Adrian. "Oh Grace can me and Adrian play Mario Bros. on your 3DS?" said Amy. "Sure" said Grace. Grace gives Amy her 3DS and starts to play with it and then the scene changes to Hanna's house and at Aria's room Hanna and Aria sits on Hanna's bed completely naked together as Aria is on top of Hanna by sitting on her lap and rubs her pussy on Hanna's pussy while Hanna is the one holding on to Aria while they continuing their lovemaking passionately. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHH, OHHHH" said Hanna and Aria. Hanna also puts her hands on Aria's butt and rubs it gently while Aria continues to ride on Hanna's pussy and they wind up kissing each other while their titties make contact with each other as their nipples rubs together until they eventually came into each other. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Hanna and Aria. Exhausted from their steamy lovemaking Aria lends on Hanna's chest as her titties bounces on Aria's face while Hanna holds on to Aria cuddling with her. "We just can't can't enough of each other can we?" said Hanna. "I guess not I guess we're in love (Giggles)" said Aria. Hanna rubs Aria's face. "So you like her huh?" said Hanna. "Yes she's sexy" said Aria. "This may be the last time we'll have our secret affair" said Hanna. "It was fun til it lasted" said Aria. "Unless you want us to remain to be secret lovers" said Hanna. Aria then rubs Hanna's face gently. "Let's just wait and see what happens" said Aria. "Promise me you'll call Quiet tomorrow and ask her out" said Hanna. "I will" said Aria. "I'll be there in case you need me" said Hanna. "I can ask her out myself" said Aria. "Now remember don't be scared to ask her out and if you want to ask her to come over your house then just ask her do she want to come over to your house and she'll say yes" said Hanna. "Thanks for the advice Hanna, I'm really excited about this I'm gonna ask Quiet to be my date" said Aria. "I have faith in you Aria that is why I love you" said Hanna. "Aww I love you too" said Aria. "Time to go to round 2 before we sleep together naked" said Hanna. "Oh yes fuck me" said Aria. This time Hanna leans Aria flat on the bed to get on top of her and kisses her lips with passion and then goes down to kiss her stomach and ends up sucking Aria's pussy while rubbing Aria's titties altogether. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OH, OH" said Aria. The camera zooms in on Hanna's hands gently rubbing Aria's titties and even uses her finger nails to rub across Aria's nipples and ends up squeezes Aria's titties while Hanna continues to suck Aria's pussy and this time she sucked it nice and dry causing Aria to put her hands behind her to grab the bed sheets and grips it hard so Aria throws her head back and let's out and really huge moan which causes an echo when the camera zooms out of Hanna's house as if the birds are hearing Aria and Hanna fucking and with that being said Aria and Hanna continue on with their passionate lovemaking.

Chapter 22: Sleep Well Princess

The scene then changes to Amy's house and Grace is seen pulling up near Amy's house to drop of Amy and Adrian. "Thanks for the ride girl" said Amy. "No problem you two have a good night sleep" said Grace. "We will" said Amy. "Bye Grace, bye Mona" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian gets out of Grace's car. "You two be safe you hear" said Amy. "Call us and let us know ya'll got in safely" said Adrian. "Sure will do and I'll talk to you ladies later" said Grace. Grace then drives off as Amy and Adrian waves at Grace and Mona bye while they are driving off. "Hmm what a night, shall we my lady" said Amy. Amy and Adrian holds hands and walks up to Amy's doorstep and then Adrian changes her mind. "You know what baby I would spend the night with you but I kinda want to head back home and check up on my mom I miss her so much" said Adrian. "That's fine baby you need to take care of your family" said Amy. "I had a great time with you Amy and it's one of those nights I can never forget" said Adrian. Amy smiles at Adrian. "Goodnight my sexy princess" said Amy. "Sleep well princess" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian slowly leans forward for the kiss until Amy pulls Adrian to her as Amy and Adrian then starts kissing each other and their kiss lasted for 10 seconds as their lips lock away as we hear their kissing sounds and then Adrian walks off with Amy holding on to Adrian's hand as it slides away from her hand and then looks back at Amy for a brief second with a smile as Amy smiles back at Adrian who then turns back to walk off to make her way back home so Amy then goes in her house and closes the door behind her and waits for a brief second before she let's her emotions out. "YES" said Amy. Amy cheerfully run into the living room and lays on the couch flat on her back with her arms folded behind her head. "For the first time of my life things are starting to go as well as I plan" said Amy. Ashley comes in the living room and sees Amy laying on the couch. "Hey Amy who are you talking to?" said Ashley. "(Gasp) Ashley" said Amy. Amy cheerfully gets up from the couch and hugs Ashley. "Oh Ashley I just had the most wonderful time, I'm so happy" said Amy. Ashley hugs Amy back. "Your date with Adrian went well did it sis?" said Ashley. "It went more than well" said Amy. "I am grateful that you seem happy to see me I didn't think you would speak to me again" said Ashley. "Ashley I love you, you're my sister how can you ever think I would ignore you?" said Amy. "Because I rat you out" said Ashley. "But things are better now and everyone is happy for me and with that I want to spend time with my sister" said Amy. Ashley smiles at Amy tearfully. "Amy I thought I'd never hear you say that to me" said Ashley. "I am sorry for all the rude things I said to you I got so mad" said Amy. "Amy don't feel bad you had every right to be upset with me I sold you out to dad and I hated myself for that and I thought I lost you forever" said Ashley. "But you didn't" said Amy. Amy rubs Ashley's face. "Oh Amy I love you too" said Ashley. "Since Adrian went home to spend time with her family how about we go to my room and sleep together like old times?" said Amy. "I'm down" said Ashley. Amy then picks up Ashley as Ashley wraps her legs around Amy's waist while Amy and Ashley looks into each other's eyes and smiles. "Take me to your room sis" said Ashley. Amy then carries Ashley up the stairs to her room and the scene then transition to Amy's room while Amy and Ashley are cuddling and sharing their sisterly conversation with each other. "Wow so you're telling me that Sony pretty much bashed Microsoft and called them out for all the dumb shit they were recently doing?" said Ashley. "Yes they did you should've seen it and boy I wished I invited you I wasn't even thinking" said Amy. "No Amy don't feel bad you need to spend time with your girlfriend I don't want to be in your way" said Ashley. "I know but still" said Amy. Amy and Ashley snuggles with each other. "So how's your sex life with Adrian?" said Ashley. "It's pretty good and a lot steamier than I can already imagine" said Amy. "I can also imagine also" said Ashley. "You're still a virgin?" said Amy. "Sadly yes" said Ashley. "Don't worry sis your first time will come any day like it did to me" said Amy. "I'm really happy for you and Adrian you two belong together" said Ashley. "Thank you sis, oh by the way can you keep a secret between us?" said Amy. "Sure and this time I'll be sure not to rat you out even if Dad points a gun a me" said Ashley. "Wait he point a gun at you?" said Amy. "Actually my television" said Ashley. "Oh okay" said Amy. "So what is it you want to tell me?" said Ashley. "Oh well there is a slight possibility that Adrian is going to get pregnant" said Amy. "Oh so you two found a sperm donor" said Ashley. "Yeah something like that and we're waiting on the results since getting pregnant can take up a lot of efforts" said Amy. "That's exciting news and my lips are sealed" said Ashley. "Me and Adrian are happy about this" said Amy. Amy and Ashley stays silent a minute. "Oh Amy well can I ask you something?" said Ashley. "Yes" said Amy. "Listen I know we're sisters and all and I don't want you to get the wrong idea but I just need to know something" said Ashley. "What is it sis?" said Amy. "Can I kiss you?" said Ashley. "Um, you sure Ashley?" said Amy. Ashley puts her hands on Amy's face. "I just need to know something I know it feels awkward but can I kiss you?" said Ashley. Amy sees where this is actually going on Ashley's part. "Sure" said Amy. Amy and Ashley were kissing each other gently and Ashley is seen licking Amy's tongue and then her lips and then kisses each other with passion until Ashley then snaps out of it and stops kissing Amy. "Wow" said Ashley. "So what you wanted to know?" said Amy. "I just wanted to know what's its like being a lesbian" said Ashley. "I figured as much well I can say that being a lesbian sure does feel different since you're not dating a man but for my opinion I think relationship with girls is a lot better that dating guys since girls are better kisser than guys and then can fuck better then guys especially whenever I slide my pussy on Adrian's pussy oh my god it feels even more comfortable than a dick going inside me" said Amy. "So we're not going to have sex, are we?" said Ashley. "No, no you don't have to practice on me especially with Dad in the next room unless I want my room destroyed again" said Amy. "Thank god cause I don't do incest" said Ashley. "Do you have a girl crush?" said Amy. "I think I do" said Ashley. "Who is it?" said Amy. "That girl that came here that day" said Ashley. "Aria, oh well I'm afraid she's about to get a new girlfriend she was talking to some hot cosplaying chick at E3 and have the hots for her" said Amy. "Oh" said Ashley. "Listen here sis I'll try to help you find your soulmate, so are you sure you're really a lesbian?" said Amy. "I don't know that is what I'm trying to find out" said Ashley. "Okay because I'll say this now once you go lesbian there's no turning back" said Amy. "We'll see what happens" said Ashley. "Yeah but for now let's just spend time with each other okay" said Amy. "Yeah let's" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley continues to cuddles and continue on with their conversation while the camera slowly pans away from them and it is not heard what Amy and Ashley are saying since they are still having their sisterly conversation like they miss each other and enjoying their quality time together. (The End)


End file.
